Kudo Brothers (Rewrite)
by GhostDespair
Summary: Au. Kudo Shinichi had a brother who was kidnapped at birth, but what happens when his brother mysteriously shows up at his house one day and claims to be his long lost twin brother No Shrinking. Pairings decided (Rewrite)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Hospital 17 Before Main Story_

_In a hospital bed, Yukiko Kudo was currently going into labor._

"_Gaaah" Yukiko screamed in pain._

"_Come on Yukiko you can do it" Yusaku held his wife's hand trying to encourage her._

"_AAAH" Yukiko groaned._

"_Kudo-san, you're doing great I just need you to push" the doctor informed. "Okay I see one of the Twins' heads, now Push"_

_Yukiko used all her strength to push out the baby. "AAAAAHHHH"_

"_There we go" the doctor cheered and picked up the newborn baby boy._

_Both Yusaku and Yukiko smiled happily seeing the firstborn twin, the doctor then handed the baby to the nurse telling her the time of birth._

"_Okay, Kudo-san it's time for the second one are you ready," the doctor asked her and Yukiko gave a determined nod. Once again Yukiko used her strength to push the second baby out._

"_Okay, I see the twin's head now push" the doctor ordered._

"_AAAAH" Yukiko let out loudly._

"_Alright here is baby number two" the doctor smiled._

_Yusaku and Yukiko smiled in glee, seeing both their children were born healthy. The nurse then handed both babies to Yukiko and Yusaku both smiled warmly at their newborn children._

"_They're so cute" Yukiko smiled warmly with Yusaku nodding. After some time Yukiko handed the babies back to the nurse to be examined to make sure there were no complications with the babies. _

"_So I take it you both already decided on names," the doctor asked._

"_Yes," Yukiko nodded "The firstborn will be named Shinichi and the second born will be named Conan" Yukiko was then interrupted by a nurse barging in the room._

"_I see wonderful names" the doctor smiled, it was then one of the nurses had barged into the room._

"_Doctor one of the Kudo twins has been taken" she yelled. This made Yusaku and Yukiko go wide-eyed in shock horror._

_Yusaku then ran up to the nurse and grabbed "Are you certain it that one of our children" he yelled._

_The nurse "yes after I put the babies in the nursery, another nurse walked in there and took one of them"_

_Yusaku then ran out of the delivery room, and went to search for the nurse that took his child,_

"_Yusaku" Yukiko shouted._

_Yusaku ran through the halls of the hospital and stood in front of the window to the nursery. He looked inside and saw the incubators. Yusaku saw that the incubator labeled Kudo Shinichi was safe the baby sleeping. This made Yusaku realize that Conan was the one that was taken seeing that his incubator was empty. Yusaku then continues to run through the halls until he passed a window. He looked and saw what seemed to be a nurse holding a newborn baby getting into a car._

"_Damn it" Yusaku grunted, he then ran down the stairs to the hospital. Once he reached the first floor he rushed outside, and once he did the car he saw the nurse got into speed off. "No" Yusaku fell to his knees, he then punched the ground in anger "Damn it" he failed to stop the kidnapping of one of his newborn sons he failed._

**Years later**

Famous High School Detective Kudo Shinichi had just solved another murder case, it was as expected of him.

"Well done Kudo-Kun" Megure patted the high schooler on the back. "You truly are a Great Detective"

"Thank you Megure-Keibu" Shinichi sheepishly replied.

"Geez Megure-Keibu don't do that, all that praise will go to his head," Kogoro told his partner "Besides us, police can't always rely on some high school brat"

Shinichi sweat dropped "Well sorry' he said in his head.

"Don't be like that Mouri-run the kid's been being a big help," Megure told his partner.

"Even so he's just still just a snot kid trying to seduce my daughter" Kogoro stated.

Shinichi blushed a little "I'm not trying to seduce her"

Kogoro then got up to Shinichi's face "That's what you all say, but I know kids like you try to act all nice to a girl and then bam you dump her and move on to the next pretty girl" he glared at the high school "and if you do that to Ran I will judo throw you into lock up and toss the damn key away"

"I told you Mori-Keiji it's not like that" Shinichi tried to explain to Kogoro about his relationship with Ran.

"Hey Mouri-Kun we have to go" Megure called out, Kogoro looked at the inspector and nodded. He then looked back at Shinichi and did "I got my eye on" gesture on Shinichi.

Shinichi laughed nervously, and once the police left he signed in relief. He then decided to head home as it was getting late for him. As he was walking through the streets which were lit by the coming sunset he passed by Electronic stores and saw through the window on the display T.V's the news playing and doing a report on the recent case he just solved.

"In most recent news, once again High School Detective Kudo Shinichi solved another case," the news anchor said.

"He truly is a remarkable detective don't you think," the co-anchor asked. "Alongside Hakuba Saguru, and Hattori Heiji these high school detectives are true saviors of the police, are there any cases these high schoolers can't solve"

Shinichi smirked when he heard the broadcast "a case I can't solve huh"

Shinichi arrived back at his family's mansion, he opened the door to the empty house walked into the massive library and sat at his father's desk. Shinichi spun around in his chair, staring at the ceiling. He then opened the drawer to his father's desk and took out a file and placed it on the desk.

Shinichi looked at the file which was label "Kudo Conan Missing Person Case", Shinichi's twin brother has been missing for over 17 years and there are still no leads. No matter what his dad and the police did they couldn't find him, this was mainly because both Shinichi and Conan were newborns at the time which made it a difficult search. No one couldn't even find a reason for his brother's kidnapping, but Shinichi and his parents were still holding onto hope. After going over the file, Shinichi had decided to head to bed. Before that, though he got a text from Ran on his phone. When Shinichi checked it he could not help but smile at the text.

_Sorry about my dad, you know how he is. Anyway, remember you're taking me to Tropical Land Tomorrow. 10 o'clock don't forget- love Ran._

Shinichi smiled at the text and sent her his reply.

_Don't worry about it, and I won't forget I'll see you at Tropical Land Tomorrow Night- Shinichi. _

**Next Day **

Ran Mouri was currently waiting outside of Shinichi's house so that he can take her to Tropical Land.

"What's taking him, we're going to miss the train" Ran impatiently looked at her watch.

After some time Shinichi emerged from his house wearing his yellow shirt, jeans, and green jacket with a blue hood.

"Sorry Ran" Shinichi apologized to her. "You wait long"

"Geez what took you so long, we might miss the train because of you" Ran complained.

"I'm sorry I was going over a case file" Shinichi sheepish;y said to her.

Ran pouted at this "it's always cases on your mind isn't it,"

"I said I'm sorry," Shinichi told her "Now come on let's go"

Ran nodded and so she and Shinichi began to walk to the train station to head to Tropical Land, as they were heading to the train station they stopped in front of a park and saw three kids playing soccer. Two of the kids were boys, one heavy set one and one tall skinny one and the other a small girl.

As the three were playing the heavy-set boy had accidentally kicked the ball too far and it ended up near the gate where Shinichi and Ran are.

"Sorry" the little girl ran up to them. The little girl's eyes then widen when she saw who it was, she smiled "Oh Shinichi-oniichan, Ran-Oneesan"

"Yo Ayumi-chan Mitsuhiko-Kun" Shinichi smiled.

"Good morning you two" Ran smiled.

"Can you please hand us the ball Shinichi-san," the skinny one with freckles asked with a smile.

Shinichi smiled, kicked up the soccer ball and began to juggle it, this made the two kids look in amazement.

"Wow," the little girl said in awe.

"You're just as cool as ever Shinichi-san," the skinny one asked.

"Yeah, Thanks guys" Shinichi smiled as he juggled the ball. Shinichi then headbutted the ball at the boy and the latter caught it. "Here you go"

The boy smiled "thank you so much"

The boy and his friend began to run back to the field.

"Shinichi-oniichan is as cool as ever isn't he" Ayumi smiled.

Mitsuhiko smiled "Yeah he so cool Ayumi-chan, that's why he's the leader of the Detective Boys"

"Hey what's taking so long," the heavy-set boy asked.

"We're coming to Genta-Kun" Ayumi shouted.

Shinichi and Ran smiled as they saw the kids continue to play.

"You know if you didn't quite the soccer club you'd be a member of Samurai Blue or the Tokyo Spirits" Ran smiled at her friend.

"And like I told you before I played Soccer to improve my reflexes for being a detective," Shinichi told her. "Just like Holmes did with fencing"

"Oh god" Ran said in her thoughts.

"You know Holmes is so cool" Shinichi smiled.

"Here he goes again" Ran frowned as she looked at him "_Holmes blah blah blah blah cases blah blah blah so cool blah blah blah"_

"That's why Holmes is so cool he can solve any case given enough time" Shinichi grinned.

"Yeah I get it Shinichi you think you're Holmes" Ran signed.

Shinichi's grin then disappeared with a slight frown "No I'm not Holmes Ran"

Ran saw how upset he looked and knew immediately what was wrong "Oh I'm sorry Shinichi I didn't mean to"

"No, it's fine I know you didn't mean to" Shinichi reassured her "it's just that if I were Holmes I would be able to find my brother in an instant"

"Shinichi," Ran said.

"Now come on we're going to miss the train" Shinichi continued to walk.

"Yeah" Ran went to catch up with him.

As they were walking however Shinichi had felt a presence near them, and he quickly turned around.

"Who's there" he shouted, but to his surprise, no was there.

"Hey, Shinichi are you okay?" Ran said with concern.

"Oh yeah I'm fine it was probably just the wind" Shinichi reassured.

"Okay come on let's go" Ran smiled, and the two-headed off to the train.

Though unknown to them there was a mysterious silhouette watching them from afar, and he was keeping a close eye on Shinichi.

**Tropical Land**

Shinichi was walking to the amusement park with his childhood friend Ran Mouri. Shinichi was currently lost in thought which went unnoticed by Ran.

"Shinichi are you okay?" Ran asked him.

"Huh" Shinichi looked at his friend "Um yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Ran asked him again and Shinichi nodded.

"Come on this day is about you" Shinichi smiled widely at her "Let's enjoy while it lasts" Shinichi took the girl's hand making her blush.

"Come on, let's go" Shinichi and Ran began to run through the park to enjoy themselves. Shinichi bought Ran whatever she asked for, enjoying rides and games together. They both were having such a good time at Tropical Land enjoying themselves, just being their teenage selves.

It was then in the Tropical Lands parking lot appeared a black Porsche 356a, and from the car emerged a man with long silver hair wearing black alongside him was another muscular man in black with sunglasses.

Everything was fun and games until they went on to the Rollercoaster. As they were about to board as usual Shinichi was boasting about Holmes and Conan Doyle which annoyed Ran.

"Move we're taking that last seat," a large man in black and sunglasses said, and his association with long silver hair followed. They both sat in the last cart and were strapped in by the staff.

On the Rollercoaster everything was going normal until one of the passengers had somehow got his head severed, shocking everyone on board the coaster.

The silver-haired man tipped his hat "unlucky bastard" he said coldly.

"Any way you look at it its an accident" the man with sunglasses shrugged "let's get out of here"

"Wait," Shinichi said. It was then both of the men's eyes widened at hearing Shinichi's voice.

"This wasn't an accident" Shinichi declared and he then turned to the two men, making the silver-haired man glare, and the sunglasses man eyes go a little wide. "This is a murder and the murderer is among us 7"

"Oh Aniki" the sunglasses man whispered to his partner "This brat's face it looks just like"

"I know" the silver-haired man whispered back "But it's not him not shut it". That made the sunglasses man nod and he continued to keep his cool.

"Excuse us we're the police" an older male voice called out. It was then emerging from the crowd was Inspector Megure and his subordinates Takagi and Chiba. And when Megure saw Shinichi he smiled "Oh Kudo-Kun, Ran-kun you two are here"

"Kudo," the sunglasses man said.

It was then crowded then began to talk among themselves seeing that the famous High School Detective Kudo Shinichi was here to solve this strange murder case. It was then Shinichi took the time to explain to Megure everything that happened about the case. Right now Shinichi and Megure were discussing where each person was sitting and seeing who had the opportunity to cut the man's head off.

Then the silver-haired man walked up to Shinichi and Megure "and hurry this up" he demanded both Shinichi and Megure look up at the man and once Shinichi saw his eyes he went pale in fear "we have no time for this detective game" he said coldly. Megure then stood up and spoke to the man trying to get him to be more patient.

"_This man's eyes," _Shinichi thought as he looked the man "_those are the eyes of someone who killed many without feeling anything who he is"_

It was then Chiba announced to everyone that he found a bloody knife in the victim's girlfriend's purse making it seem like she is a murderer, she pleaded that she was innocent no one except Shinichi believed her.

"See the bitch did it now let us go" the sunglasses man demanded. "Let us go already", the silver-haired man just smirked evilly. The two men then began to take their leave that was until Megure requested to see everyone's id, and as Megure was about to approach the man, the latter was about to pull something from his pocket.

"Wait she isn't the murderer" Shinichi declared shocking everyone. This statement made Megure look at him, as well as the silver-haired man who retreated his hand back in his pocket.

"What do you mean Kudo-Kun" Megure asked.

Shinichi smirked "The killer is her" he then pointed at the woman in blue with brown hair.

"Eh me," the woman said shocked "you must be joking, the knife was in Aiko's bag"

"True but that blade isn't sharp enough to completely sever ahead" Shinichi retorted "Besides why would she keep the knife when she had the opportunity to throw it away during the ride and you planted that knife in her purse beforehand"

"I was sitting two seats in front of him, there was no way I could kill him" she reasoned.

"Well then do you want me to explain your trick" Shinichi smirked making the woman go wide-eyed.

Shinichi then had the police as stands in on the coaster seat, he explained on how the killer used her bag to slip out of the belt, then bend over the cars to wrap the rope around the victim's neck, and use the already attached grapple hook and threw outside the ride making the speed of the coaster sever he victim's head.

"But there's no way someone can do that" the woman's friend shouted.

"No she can, because she has a trained sense of balance of being a gymnast" Shinichi declared.

"Then where's the weapon" the woman shouted.

Shinichi then had a serious look "Where's your pearl necklace" he asked making the woman go wide-eyed "before we rode the coaster you had a pearl necklace where is it" the woman then fell to her knees and began to cry and confessed to everything.

**Sometime later**

Shinichi and Ran were walking together with Ran still crying over what just happened.

"Geez Ran would you calm down already," Shinichi told his friend.

"How can you say something like that?" Ran cried.

Shinichi then sheepishly shrugged "well I solved a lot of cases so I'm used to being around bodies I guess"

"You're the worst," Ran cried.

"Oh sorry," Shinichi said "Come on forget about it, these things happen" it was then Shinichi saw one of the men in black from the coaster. "That man is from the coaster, what's he doing" Shinichi saw that the man was acting suspiciously, he then saw the man ran off somewhere and being the detective that he is Shinichi decided to follow. "Ran stay here I'll be right back" Shinichi then began to run off the man.

"Wait Shinichi" Ran called out. It was then suddenly.

**Pow**

Shinichi fell back after suddenly being hit by a soccer ball that came out of nowhere. "Ow," he groaned, Ran then ran up to him to check on him.

"Shinichi are you okay?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah" Shinichi rubbed the back of his head "that ball came out of nowhere..ow"

"The bruise looks pretty bad we should get you to the infirmary" Ran told him.

"But.." Shinichi was interrupted.

"No, we're getting you checked on okay" Ran commanded.

"Yes, ma'am" Shinchi put his head down. Ran then helped Shinichi back up and walked him to the infirmary.

"_Damn I wanted to see what those guys were up to," _Shinichi thought "_but I can't argue with Ran" _he sheepishly smiled "_wait where did that ball come from anyway" _he wondered. It was then behind one of the buildings a dark silhouette signed in relief as he watched Shinichi and Ran.

**A few hours later**

After being let go by the doctor Shinichi and Ran decided to walk back to his house together. It was pouring rain when they left.

"How's your head?" Ran asked.

"It's fine the doctor said nothing serious" Shinichi reassured her.

Ran smiled "I see. Hey how about I cook us food when we get to your house"

Shinichi grinned "That sounds great"

"Okay come on let's go so I can start" Ran smiled brightly.

As they were approaching Shinichi's house, they saw someone standing in front of the gate. "What's that?" he wondered.

"What is it Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"There's someone in front of the gate" Shinichi answered. Ran then looked towards the gate and saw what he seemed to be a man dressed in a brown trench coat standing in front of the Kudo crossed arm. The man looked about Shinichi's and Ran's age, his hair was similar to Shinichi's, his face was similar as well, but he had

The man then looked at Shinichi and Ran "You're Kudo Shinichi right" he said.

"Yeah" Shinichi nodded, as he put up his guard putting his arm in front of Ran protectively. Shinichi can tell from this man's eyes that he was dangerous, the eyes of a person who killed before.

"I need to talk to you," the man said.

"Huh," Shinichi responded.

**Elsewhere**

On the highway driving the black Porsche 356a was the silver-haired man and the sunglasses man.

"That was quite a shock huh Gin no Aniki," the man said. "Who would've thought we run into someone who looked like him, he even acted and sounded like him too"

"Don't worry about it Vodka it was just some detective brat?" Gin said. "Besides that man has been missing for a while and he's stupid enough to show us his face"

"Yeah guess you're right" Vodka replied "That deal went pretty smoothly don't you think"

"Yeah we're lucky that detective brat didn't find us," Vodka said

"Hmm it doesn't matter he's just a brat," Gin said.

"Still it's weird how that detective brat was a lot like Absinthe" Vodka stated.

"Hmm, that made me hate that detective brat more, such arrogance at a young age. Still, he always got the job done" Gin lit a cigarette. "And yet he ended up betraying us, I still have no idea what Sherry saw in him"

Vodka then smiled evilly "She was pretty heartbroken though when she found out he just upped and left "

Gin smirked "We'll find Absinthe and give him the punishment he deserves death is the fate of all traitors"

**Kudo Mansion**

The man and Shinichi were sitting across each other in Shinichi's living room, Shinichi just stared at the man with intensity. Ran then walked in and placed some coffee on the table

"Here you go," Ran smiled.

The man grew a small smile "Thank you Ran-san" the man then took a sip from the coffee.

"Okay, Now that you had some coffee I need to ask you this, who are you?" Shinichi asked the boy.

The man then looked up at Shinichi with a serious look.

"I'm your brother" the man declared.

**A.N. I decided to rewrite this because the first version did not make sense to me so I decided to rewrite it. So in there will be no shrinking in this story. I feel as though the shrinking won't make sense in this story so I decided to write it out and probably save that kind of idea for a future story. So yeah in this story Conan would be like an OC character, but he will act a bit like Canon Conan just no childish nature since he didn't shrink. So what do you guys think of this new version do you like it do you hate it please let me in the reviews and I will see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"I'm your brother" the man declared to Shinichi.

"Eh," Shinichi and Ran said.

"I'm your brother," the boy said with a deadpan look.

It was then Shinichi's, and Ran's eyes then widened in shock: "EHHHH" they all screamed.

"That's a lie" Shinichi yelled at the man with a look of anger "Just because you look like me, you think you can call yourself my brother"

"Shinichi," Ran said.

"The Missing Kudo Conan case kidnapped May 4 XXXX from the Maternity War at Beika Hospital, the police couldn't find any leads to the kidnapper. Though the police gave up Yusaku and Yukiko Kudo did not they spent every waking minute trying to find any leads to their missing son. Known facts about the one of the kidnappers is a woman who dressed up as a nurse and escaped in a black car" the man explained.

"No" Shinichi denied "Anyone could know that just from an internet search"

The man smirked "If you don't believe me test my DNA it will be all the evidence you need"

Shinichi glared at the man "Fine" Shinichi then took out his phone "Hey I need a favor, I just need to get a DNA test run. Can you handle it discreetly? Alright thanks, I know you"

Shinichi then glared back at the man "There now I just need a sample of your DNA, and my parents'"

The man smirked and nodded "Okay", the man then took a piece of his hair and handed it to Shinichi and the detective took it. After some time Shinichi and Ran managed to find DNA samples. Then they asked Agasa-Hakase to drive them to the police station so they can get the Forensic Evidence.

As they were all in the car, Shinichi who was sitting in front glared at the man who was sitting in the back along with Ran. The man just stared out the window with a bored expression, the man caught Shinichi's gaze and the two just stared at each other.

Agasa then chose the moment to speak up "So young man what do you call yourself" he asked the mysterious man. The young man gave no answer to Hakase.

"Don't bother Hakase, he claims he's my brother and yet he won't say anything," Shinichi told Agasa.

"Shinichi," Agasa said.

"Just focus on driving Hakase," Shinichi told the old man, and Hakase nodded.

After some time the group had arrived at the Metropolitan Police while they were there they ran into Takagi-Keiji.

"Oh Kudo-Kun, Ran-San, Hakase" Takagi greeted.

Shinichi had a small smile "Hey Takagi-Keji"

"Hello Takagi-Keiji," Ran said.

"Nice to see you Takagi-Keiji" Agasa bowed.

Takagi then saw the man who was with them. "Is this the person you spoke of over the phone"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah like I said over the phone I need Forensics to run a DNA test to confirm who he is, I already have a sample from him, and the two people who claim who his parents are"

Takagi nodded "And if you don't mind me asking why do you need to do this"

Shinichi just looked at the man "I need to know if he is telling truth on who he is"

"Okay" Takagi nodded and took the samples "I will take these to Forensic, it will take a while so if you don't mind waiting"

"We'll be fine," Shinichi answered, and then Takagi left to the Forensics lab.

The group of four just waited in the room, with Shinichi, Ran, and Agasa on one side and the man on the other side. The group just stared at him making sure he didn't do anything suspicious. The man just sat there and drank a cup of coffee as they waited for the results. Shinichi just glared at the man. It was then after an hour or two, Takagi appeared with the results in his hand.

"Takagi-Keiji," Ran said.

"So what were the results?" Shinichi asked.

"Yes here you go, listen I have to go, I hope this gives the answers you're looking for Kudo-Kun" Takagi handed Shinichi the results and then left to get back to work.

Shinichi looked at the folded paper he was handed, he was scared to see the results, but he had to see it. He had to see if this man was truly his brother. Shinichi took a deep breath and opened the results and seeing it made his eyes widen.

"Shinichi, what does it say," Ran asked him.

"What were the results?" Agasa added.

"The results came back a match," Shinichi said.

"Then this man really is" Ran was interrupted.

"My brother" Shinichi finished as he looked at the man.

The man smirked "Told ya, now that we got what you want now let's go. There is something I need to talk to you about" the man then got up from his seat and began to take his leave. Shinichi, Ran, and Agasa just stared at the man as he walked away to the car.

"He really is here," Shinichi thought as he looked at the man "My brother"

…

The group had arrived back at the Kudo Mansion, both Shinichi and his missing twin Conan were staring at each other with Ran and Agasa watching from the kitchen.

"So anything you want to say" "Conan," asked.

"I don't know where to start Conan" Shinichi called his brother by his name.

"Our parents are big fans of Holmes aren't they?" he smirked

"Yeah" Shinichi smirked.

"It's sad I never went by it," he told Shinichi.

"So what do I call you," Shinichi asked.

"I never knew my real name till now, I mainly used my codename, but an alias I had to go by during my time is Dazai '' his brother told him.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow "Dazai? Like the author"

"Yeah the person who gave it to me, was a fan of his work" he smiled thinking of the said name "But I can't go by that name, So I guess Conan is good for now"

Shinichi then signed, took a breath and looked at Conan "Conan what happened to you" he asked him.

"Hmmm," Conan responded.

"Who kidnapped you," Shinichi asked him "Where have you been for the past 17 years"

Conan was silent at first, he signed "If I tell you it will put your life in danger, and not just you, anyone you had any kind of connection with" Shinichi was shocked at this was the people who took his brother really that dangerous.

"But I will tell you the basics," Conan said to him, and Shinichi nodded and leaned in to listen. "A mysterious criminal organization kidnapped me"

"A Mysterious Organization" Shinichi questioned.

"Yeah, and much like their reason for kidnapping me, their goals are unknown. A trademark of the organization is that members all wear black" Conan continued.

"Black?" Shinichi said.

"Yeah you already met two of them already," Conan told him.

"What do you mean?" Shinichi asked.

"You know the man with long silver hair and his friend the muscular one with sunglasses" Conan explained, it was then Shinichi's eyes widened when he remembered the two from Tropical Land.

"Those two were members," Shinichi said and Conan nodded.

"Yes, scary aren't they" Conan chuckled "I don't know their real names, all I can give you are their codenames"

"Codenames" Shinichi was puzzled.

"Yeah, the boss gave any high ranking member codenames" Conan nodded "Mainly they were based on alcohol"

"Alcohol," Shinichi said confused by the odd choice in the types of codenames.

Conan nodded "The tall one with silver hair his name is Gin, the muscular one is his partner or should I say underling Vodka"

"Gin and Vodka '' Shinichi stroked his chin in thought. "So that's what they're called"

"Yeah," Conan told him.

"And what about you did they give you a codename," Shinichi asked him.

Conan nodded "I went by Absinthe"

"I see, is there anything else you can tell me?" Shinichi asked him.

"No, I can't tell you" Conan's bangs covered his eyes.

"Why not?" Shinichi pestered "if you want me to help you then I need to know details"

"I just can't," Conan snarled. "If I do then.." It was then an image of a woman with short light brown colored hair, and a woman with long dark hair appeared in his mind. "Everyone important to me will die"

Shinichi's eyes widen in shock "What do you mean"

"Like I said before The organization likes taking care of loose ends, anyone around me could die." Conan grew a serious look. He then motioned towards Ran and Agasa "including them"

Shinichi couldn't believe what his brother was saying "I see" Shinichi accepted the fact that he can't force information out of his brother out of everyone's safety.

Shinichi then had a surprised look on his face after remembering what Conan said earlier "Wait how did you know about Tropical Land"

"I was following you," Conan answered him.

"Eh," Shinichi responded.

"Yeah I was going to talk to you at Tropical Land, but because Gin and Vodka were there I had to keep my distance" Conan explained.

"Wait," Shinichi said wide eye "You were the one who hit me with the ball"

Conan nodded "if you would've kept the following Vodka you could've been killed"

Shinichi then looked down on the ground "So I would've died if I kept following them, so I guess thanks for saving my life"

"No Problem" Conan responded.

"So why did you come here?" Shinichi asked him.

"I wanted to meet my brother" Conan simply answered. "So I can keep an eye on him just in case the organization targets him"

"But if this organization knows I'm your brother then won't they target me," Shinichi asked.

"No they won't it's most likely the last thing on their list, as I'm sure they don't know I know that you and I are related," Conan told him "But for precautions I won't be living in this mansion, I'll be living somewhere nearby" Conan then stood up from the couch began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Shinichi stood up.

"I'm going to find some intel on them," Conan answered and he then turned towards his brother "I'll contact you when I can see ya brother"

**A.N.**

**Here is chapter 2 of this story tell me what you think of this. Anything you like or anything I can fix please let me know in the reviews. This story is experimental I'm still trying to figure out how to handle this story. So anyway thanks for reading and I will see you next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Conan was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling of his newly acquired apartment. It's been about a week since he met his twin brother Shinichi.

Conan smirked, "That guy was pretty shocked to see me, I mean it is the very first time we met so I can't blame him for the reaction."

Conan got out of bed and decided to eat breakfast, he opened the door to his fridge and signed.

"Damn it I'm almost out of food"

Conan then just casually grabbed the carton of milk, he saw that it was almost empty. "Eh, what the hell" he shrugged. Conan then chugged the rest of the carton of milk, finishing it in an instance.

"Looks like I need to get more food," Conan said, the young man grabbed his coat and hat and left the apartment and headed to the store.

Conan walked through the crowd of people in the street making sure to hide his face. Once he arrived at the market he started to pick for items he was looking for, as he was shopping, however.

"Um Conan-San," a female voice said.

Conan looked up and saw that he was face to face with Mouri Ran.

"Oh you're Mouri Ran-San correct" Conan asked her.

Ran nodded "Yes, are you shopping"

Conan nodded "Yeah I'm almost out of food at my apartment"

Ran smiled "I see"

Conan saw that Ran was being hesitant about something "Are you going to ask me about my brother"

Ran looked at him "Huh"

Conan smirked "You're going to ask me why I don't spend time with my brother and try to reconnect with my family"

Ran was surprised he just as perceptive as Shinichi "Yeah" she nodded "Why don't you want to know your family it's been 17 years since you've been missing"

Conan signed as they left the store "Like I told my brother it's the only way to keep them safe"

"From what?" Ran asked, but Conan refused to answer her. "Don't you want to know them, know your family". Those words made Conan stop, it was like he heard those words before.

"_Don't you want to know your family"_

The words played back to him, something he heard a long time ago. Conan quickly shook off the thought and continue to walk "No"

"Why not" Ran ran up to him.

"Because I don't want to," Conan told her and walked away.

"What?" Ran said.

"I don't know them, and they don't know me. So there's no point in talking to them" Conan looked away from her.

"Then why did you come to see Shinichi?" Ran asked. "If you don't want them involved why did you decide to go see Shinichi"

Conan was silent at this, refusing to answer the girl and just walked away "Why do you always pry into others business? Why don't you just leave me alone"

Ran frowned "You're Shinichi's brother, if you're important to him, you're important to me" she placed her hand on his shoulder.

Conan brushed her off her shoulder and continued to walk away, leaving Ran just standing there seeing him leave.

Ran signed "He's just as stubborn as Shinichi" it was then something Conan said earlier that surprised her.

"_Why do you always pry into others business"_

Ran stroked her chin "why did he say that, this is the first time we actually talked, do I remind of him someone"

Conan was walking back to his apartment still a bit rattled with his encounter with Ran. "Why are you two so much alike". As Conan was heading back to his apartment however, he saw that two police cars blaring their sirens drove past him.

"Hmm" Conan looked as the cars "Something happened"

…

Conan arrives at the Beika City Riverbank, and he sees Kudo Shinichi along with Megure and his subordinates standing over the body of a deceased woman.

"I never would have thought she of all people would die," Sato said sadly looking at the body.

Takagi nodded "Yes I'm shocked as well"

Shinichi who had just arrived at the scene raised an eyebrow "You know her"

Megure nodded "She's a detective in our division Detective Sayo Fujimura, one of my subordinates"

Shinichi had sympathetic look "I'm sorry"

Conan watched from a short distance as Shinichi tried to solve this. Conan could only smirk as he saw his brother. When he saw that his brother was struggling a little to solve it he decided to himself he will step in.

Megure had solemn look "its okay, for now, we have to find her killer, has forensics determined the time of death yet"

"She died yesterday morning," Conan said.

Megure, Shinichi, Takagi, and Sato turned to the direction of the voice and saw that a young man in a brown trench coat was looking over the body.

Shinichi eyes widen at who it was recognizing the man "Why are you here"

Takagi looked at Shinichi with a surprised look "You know him"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah he's.." the man stood up and came face to face with Megure and the others and his eyes went wide.

"Eh he looks just like Kudo-Kun," Sato said.

Takagi nodded "No way"

Megure then quickly regained his composure "Who are you"

Conan smirked "I'm Conan"

"Conan?" Megure blinked.

Shinichi sheepishly laughed and walked up to Conan "Yeah he's my…"

"Distance relative" Conan finished shaking Shinichi's hand off of him.

Megure nodded "Oh I see and do you have the last name"

Conan nodded "Yeah its Edogawa"

"Edogawa Conan what a strange name," Takagi said only to get hit by Sato for his rudeness.

"Anyway Edogawa-Kun, why do you think Fujimura was killed yesterday morning," Sato asked him.

"It's the condition of the body, it's still rather fresh and in good condition, so that means she died rather recently, don't you think," Conan told her and the officer nodded seeing the condition of the body.

As they talked another officer appeared "Megure-Keibu forensics have determined that Fujimura-san died around yesterday morning"

Shinichi and the officers were shocked seeing that Conan was right on the mark.

Megure nodded "I see thank you Takeshi-Kun"

Conan then puts a hand under his chin "Now who would want to murder her"

Takagi looked at Sato "If I remember correctly Fujimura-san was working a political corruption case wasn't she"

Sato nodded "Yeah she mentioned she had a breakthrough in the case, she said this politician may have had a connection to mobsters and Yakuza"

"Maybe it had something to do with that," Takagi suggested.

"No I don't think so" Conan interjected "Most cases of mobsters executing traitors involve them crushing the spy's jaw and shooting them three times in the chest, but the body was only shot three times. So the murderer wanted to cover something up"

"Cover something up," Shinichi said thinking.

"To think they shot her two more times just to cover up their deeds," Takashi said. This statement made Conan wide eyes a little, and smirk.

Shinichi seeing the smirk was rather surprised "_Eh he figured it out already"_

Megure turned towards his subordinates "Okay we'll head back to the station and try to find anything Fujimura-Kun was investigating"

"That won't be necessary Megure-Keibu" Conan stopped him "Because the murderer is standing right here among us"

Megure, Takagi, and Sato went wide-eyed in shock.

"Eh, what do you mean Edogawa-Kun?" Megure asked.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah what do you mean"

Conan smirked "Like I said the killer is right here" Conan then pointed his finger at the culprit "The killer is you right Takeshi-Keiji"

Takeshi wide-eyed "Eh"

"The Killer is Takeshi-Kun," Takagi said, shocked.

"What?" Sato said, shocked as well.

Takeshi was sweating "What do you mean I'm the killer"

"Like I said it's you," Conan said "That's why you want to stay close to the case"

Sato then placed her hand on Conan "Wait you can't just waltz in and just accuse an officer of killing another"

Conan smirked "Well he did kill her and I have the evidence to prove it" Conan then looked at Takeshi "Hey lend me your gun"

Takeshi went a little white "Are you kidding why would I hand my gun to a civilian"

Megure scoffed "I thought you might have something but you're just spouting nonsense"

Conan kept his smirk "If we investigate his gun, and come up empty then I'm wrong"

Megure frowned "I had enough of this Takeshi-Kun show us your gun"

Takeshi did not answer his sweat was dropping "But sir"

"If we prove him wrong he'll leave now, show us your gun" Megure ordered, but Takeshi did nothing.

"Oi Takeshi-Kun," Takagi said.

Sato gave him a kind smile "Just show us we'll prove you're innocent"

Conan still had his playful smirk "in this city it's hard for an amateur to get bullets, especially if they're government-issued and on short notice" This made a statement made Shinichi realize the truth as well.

"Oi Takeshi-Kun" Megure shouted.

"He's probably thinking how am I going to explain the three missing bullets right?" Conan looked at Takeshi.

"Oi Takeshi show us your gun, prove to us you didn't do it" Megure yelled at the officer.

Takeshi then silently began to reach for his gun, which made Sato and Takagi have small looks of relief seeing he was cooperating, but to their shock, Takeshi took out his gun and pointed it directly at Conan.

Megure, Takagi, and Sato were shocked.

"Takeshi stop," Megure shouted.

Takeshi was about to pull the trigger, but to his shock, Conan knocked the gun out of his hand and pinned him to the ground"

"Ah" Takeshi grunted in pain.

"Running is meaningless," Conan told him "The murder happened at the warehouse that's about 140 meters there, there the police will find all the evidence you clumsily left behind"

Takeshi was pale. "How do you know that? No one is supposed to know"

Megure had a solemn look "we'll hear all of it at the station" he then took out his handcuffs "Now let's go" Takeshi was escorted to the patrol car in cuffs and was driven off to the station.

Takagi was still pretty shocked "I never would have thought it was Takeshi-Kun"

Sato nodded "Yeah out of everyone in the station he had the strongest passion as an officer"

"He was probably paid off to kill her" Conan suggested.

"Huh," Takagi and Sato said.

"He was a mole for that corrupt politician she was investigating and ordered him to silence her," Shinichi told them.

Sato nodded "I see"

Shinichi then looked at Conan. "So how did you figure out"

Takagi nodded "Yes how did you figure it out so fast"

Conan signed "it's what he said earlier"

"Huh" Shinichi, Sato, and Takagi blinked.

"He said that the killer shot her two more times," Conan told them, Shinichi's eyebrows raised in realization "now if a victim was killed by a gun anyone would assume the killer shot three times, but somehow Takeshi knew she was killed by the first bullet. The only one who would know that.."

"Would be the killer" Shinichi finished and Conan nodded.

'That's how I knew," Conan said and looked at Shinichi "seriously how did you not notice that"

Shinichi laughed sheepishly "Sorry I was too lost in thought, and if you don't my mind me asking why did you come here"

"I was nearby, it was a pure coincidence" Conan answered simply. "Anyway I'm heading home" and he then started to walk away.

"Wait I'll go with you," Shinichi said as he went to catch up with him.

Conan signed "Do what you want"

As the two were heading to Conan's apartment there was an awkward silence between the two. Conan saw Shinichi was rather nervous and he felt he wanted to ask him something. So Conan decided to break the silence.

"I ran into your girlfriend earlier," Conan said.

Shinichi blushed "eh Ran she's not my girlfriend"

"Eh is that so," Conan teased.

"Yeah" Shinichi blushed "well not yet anyway"

Conan smirked at his embarrassment. The two finally arrived at the apartment and Shinichi was rather surprised at how nice it was.

"How can you afford this if you're in hiding?" Shinichi asked.

Conan smirked "A friend or associate of mine gave it to me for exchange for information"

Shinichi nodded "I see"

Conan then sees once again Shinichi was rather sad about something, Ran's words played back in his mind.

Conan signed "Hey hand me your phone," he asked his brother holding his hand out.

Shinichi nodded "Um okay" Shinichi took out his phone and handed it to Conan. He then saw Conan type something into his after a few seconds Conan handed his phone back to Shinichi. Then Shinichi's eyes widened at what he saw "is this.."

"It's my number" Conan finished "Call me if you want, and remember what I said earlier, for now, I'm Conan Edogawa for safety"

Shinichi smiled and nodded "Yeah thank you, Conan"

Conan smiled back at him "No problem Aniki"

"Eh," Shinichi said.

Conan smirked "Well you are technically the oldest"

Shinichi smiled "Yeah I guess" he then looked at the time "Oh I should go home see ya Conan"

Shinichi ran off back to his house, and Conan smiled as he did. Conan walked back up to his apartment. He entered the apartment and was greeted with an empty home as usual.

He signed and went to his kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. Conan then walked over to his laptop. Conan just scrolled through the internet for anything, and when he was done he pulled up an old photo he had saved.

Conan looked at the photo and smiled, the picture he was looking at had four people in it. One of them was him alongside two women and another man. One of the women had long dark hair and she was locking arms with the other man who had shart green eyes, a beanie and long dark hair. The other woman had short light brown hair and she was sporting a lab coat with a red sweater. His mind then flashed back to when the picture was taken.

"_Hey come on let's go Dazai-Kun," the dark-haired woman said._

Conan smiled thinking about it "Shiho, Akemi-San"

**A.N.**

**Here is Chapter 3 for this one it is mainly Conan's perspective just a short chapter. You know him meeting Ran officially, who obviously reminds him of someone you can already guess who. For this case portion its something I just came up with when watching Bungou Stray Dogs. I have difficulty writing mysteries so I'll more than likely stick with the Canon with some key differences. So what do you all think to be sure to review and I will see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Why did I get dragged into this".Conan complied as he looked out at the ocean.

"Come on Conan-San you need to enjoy yourself" Ran smiled.

Shinichi nodded "She's right you know"

Conan signed "Are we almost there"

Shinichi looked off in and distance and nodded "Yup there it is Tsukikage Island"

**Flashback**

Shinichi and Ran were walking home from school, as they were walking home Ran noticed

Shinichi had a happier expression.

"Hey Shinichi, what happened? You seem happy about something" Ran asked.

Shinchi smiled "Well the other day Conan gave me his number so we can talk now and then"

Ran smiled back "I see that's great. I'm glad you're getting the chance to know your brother"

Shinichi nodded "Thanks Ran"

"So did you tell your parents yet?" Ran asked him.

Shinichi shook his head "No, not yet. Conan told me we shouldn't tell them yet as he fear they be put in danger"

Ran nodded "I see"

The two then arrived at the Kudo Mansion, before going inside Shinichi checked his mail. He went through the pile until he saw a strange envelope addressed to him. He opened it and read its content.

"_On the next full moon, the shadows of the Tsukikage Island will once again vanish_

_Your investigation is required_

_Asou Keiji"_

"Asou Keiji?" Shinichi said as he looked at the name.

"What is it Shinichi" Ran asked.

"I just got a letter to investigate at a place called Tsukikage Island," Shinichi told her. "From Asou Keiji"

"Asou Keiji? Who is that?" Ran said.

Shinichi shook his head "I don't head, but I guess he wants me to investigate something for him" he then looked towards Ran "Hey you want coming with me"

Ran smiled "Sure I would love to if it's the chance to relax"

"Oh what's happening here" a male voice rang out.

Shinichi and Ran turned around and saw that Conan was walking up to them.

"Conan," Shinichi said.

"Hey what's up Aniki so what are you and girlfriend doing," Conan asked with a teasing grin.

Both Shinichi and Ran went red.

"I'M/SHE'S NOT MY/HIS GIRLFRIEND" they both yelled in unison.

Conan smirked "Okay Okay, calm down. So what's up"

Shinichi showed Conan the letter "Well I just got this letter asking me to investigate a case on Tsukikage island, say about you come with us"

Conan sweat dropped "Huh"

**Flashback Over**

Shinichi, Ran, and Conan arrived on Tsukikage island and the trio went over to the office areal. Shinichi walked over to the front desk to ask the receptionist.

"Excuse me we're looking for an Asou Keiji," Shinichi asked at the front desk.

"Hmm, there's no one here by that name" the receptionist.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow "are you sure"

The receptionist nodded it was then their boss walked in "What's wrong"

"They're looking for an Asou Keiji," the receptionist told their boss. The name made everyone in the room go wide-eyed in shock.

"WHAT ASOU KEIJI" the man shouted loudly.

Shinichi, Conan, Ran all blinked in surprise at everyone's reaction to mention of the name,

"Do you know this person?" Ran asked.

The man started to freak out "No it's not possible that man is dead"

"Eh," Shinichi and Ran blinked.

…

"Who would have thought that Asou Keiji is dead?" Shinichi said after he heard the story of the dead pianist.

Ran nodded "Yes, it's surprising why would someone impersonate him in order to contact you"

Conan shrugged "Who knows? can we go home now"

Shinichi shook his head "No, someone wants me to investigate something I'm not leaving until I figure out what it is"

Conan heavily signed "Fine"

As the three were walking through town they noticed the local clinic that had the sign "Doctor Asai Narumi" in front of the clinic were two people in front of it one was a woman and little kid.

"Now Kenta-kun is careful next okay," the woman told the boy.

"Yes Ma'am, Thank you Narumi-sensei" the kid bowed and ran off.

"Um Excuse me" Shinichi called.

The woman turned around "Yes"

"Do you know where City hall is?" Ran asked.

The woman nodded "Yes it's right over there" she pointed out. "Wait are you three from Tokyo"

Ran smiled "Yes, we happen to be here on business we just got here by boat a while ago"

The woman smiled "eh I'm from Tokyo too, but I like it here isn't the air so refreshing"

As the woman was talking a van promoting the election of Shimizu passed by them. It was then the woman began to explain about the island's current mayoral election and its candidates Shimizu, and Kawashima.

"My name is Asami Narumi, I'm a doctor here" she greeted with a smile.

Ran smiled "it's nice to meet you Narumi-Sensei, I'm Mouri Ran"

Shinichi bowed "I'm Kudo Shinichi"

"Edogawa Conan," Conan said simply. Conan took notice of Narumi after a few seconds "I see' he muttered to himself.

Narumi smiled "It's nice to meet all of you"

Narumi went on to explain that today is the second anniversary of the former mayor's passing and that it will be happening in the city hall and she'll be joining them. The group had arrived at City Hall and saw a large group of protestors.

Shinichi, Ran, and Conan waited patiently while waiting for the mayor to come and talk to them. As they were waiting for Conan decided to go off on his own.

"Oi Conan, where are you going?" Shinichi said.

"I'm bored," Conan signed.

Conan walked up to a room and opened the door with Shinichi and Ran behind him.

"Conan-san we can't do something like this" Ran warned him.

Inside the rather large room, there was a dusty piano in the center, Conan and Shinichi looked around the room. Shinichi then stopped in front of the window and saw that the city hall was right in front of the ocean.

"This piano is dirty," Ran said as she looked at it.

It was then another man appeared, he saw that Ran was about to touch the piano which made the man go into a full panic.

"HEY DON'T TOUCH THAT' the man shouted loudly.

Ran immediately stopped herself from touching the piano after hearing the man yell.

"That piano is cursed. It belongs to Asou-san the one that he played during his last concert" the man said,

"Cursed?" Shinichi's eyebrow raised.

"Yes, the same things happened to the late mayor 2 years ago" the man who said his name was Hirata the mayor's secretary went to explain how the former late mayor was found dead on this piano 2 years ago with Moonlight Sonata playing. "And since then everyone believes this piano is cursed"

Conan walked up to the piano and started playing every single key, shocking Ran and Hirata.

"Oi Conan-san don't do that" Ran told him.

"Nothing seems wrong to me" Conan signed as he played.

It was then Hirata forced the three out, shutting the door to the room. "Please stay out of this room, just wait in the lobby until the service is over" Once Hirata left the three, Narumi and another man walked up to them.

Ran smiled when seeing her "Narumi-sensei"

Narumi smiled "Oh you three are still here"

Shinichi nodded "They told us to wait here until the service is over." Shinichi then looked at the man who was with Narumi "Who is this"

Narumi smiled "Oh this Shimizu-san the mayoral candidate I told you about"

"I'm Shimizu. It's nice to meet you," Shimizu greeted with a smile.

It was night time now and Shinichi and the others were still waiting to meet with the mayor.

"Seriously how long is this service going to be" Conan complained.

"Come on, you have to be patient," Ran told him.

"I lost my patience when you two dragged me here," Conan said.

As Conan and Ran talked Shinichi was still thinking about the letter he was sent.

"_It's strange, if the piano hasn't been used in years why was it perfectly tuned," _Shinichi thought. "_And what exactly does this letter mean"_

As Shinichi was thinking he started to hear someone playing the piano in the background.

"Is that" Ran said.

"Moonlight Sonata" Conan finished.

It was then Shinichi's eyes widened. "It can't be" Shinichi then started running to the piano room shocking Ran and Conan.

"Hey Shinichi, wait," Ran shouted.

Shinichi arrived at the piano room and saw a crowd standing in front of it. Shinichi ran up to the door and forced it open and to him and everyone else's shock. There was a body laying on the piano, the body was soaking wet.

"Is that Kawashima-san' someone in the crowd said.

Shinichi walked up to the body and checked for a pulse but nothing "Damn it he's gone"

"Is he?" the mayor said.

Shinichi shook his head "No he's dead" Shinchi then looked at Ran "Ran can you call the police"

Ran nodded "yes" she then took out her phone and started to dial.

Shinichi then looked at Narumi "Narumi-sensei can you perform an autopsy"

Narumi nodded "Yes sir" and put on her gloves and began the autopsy.

It was then Moonlight Sonata began playing again which caused Hirata to freak out.

"Ah, It's the curse" Hirata shouted.

Conan signed "What curse" Conan walked over to the piano and pulled out a hidden tape recorder "it's just a tape recorder"

"From what I gathered this is clearly murder," Shinichi said

After some time Narumi told Shinichi that Kawashima died about 30 minutes ago. Shinichi was already narrowing down suspects from those who left the service after Kawashima.

"So did you figure anything out," Conan asked his brother.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah the killer is a man, there's no way a woman could drown and carry a fully grown man in a short period of time," Shinchi told him "Which leaves Kuroiwa-san and Narumi-san"

Conan shook his head in disagreement "No Narumi-san is still a suspect"

"Eh," Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Narumi-san is trans," Conan told him, shocking Shinichi a little. "You couldn't tell"

"How did you figure that out?" Shinichi asked.

Conan smirked "I just have good eyes, anyway I'll ask more questions while you go do your thing"

Conan then went off to ask more questions on ways to narrow down the suspects and Shinichi just watched in amazement at Conan's calm demeanor. He was like an actual detective.

Shinichi went back in thought about the letter "The shadows of the Tsukikage island will once again begin to vanish"

"Hey Shinichi, what's wrong?" Ran asked but Shinichi was too lost in thought reciting the letter.

"Hey what is he talking about," Narumi asked,

"He's reciting the letter he got that invited us here in the first place" Ran answered.

Narumi nodded "I see"

Once reciting the letter once again in his head Shinichi had realization "I see so that's it"

"What is Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"I have a feeling these murders aren't over yet and I fear this is only the beginning," Shinchi told her.

…

Sadly, Shinichi was right on the mark. Kawashima was only the first much later after some time the current mayor Kuroiwa Tatsuji was found dead in city hall as well with Moonlight Sonata playing. As Shinichi investigated along with Megure and his squad who had just arrived.

Shinichi walked around the scene and saw a musical sheet written in blood and the floor.

"You realize it don't you, you're next," Conan said making Shinichi jump "Right that's what it says"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah"

As the two talked one of the suspects Nishimoto started to ramble on how Asou Keiji is alive and he's here for revenge, but that was completely thrown out the window when the local police officer had told everyone the remains from the fire 10 years ago was in fact Asou.

"All that was left in that fire, was sheet music that was in the safe"

"Where is it," Kogoro asked.

"At the community center store room"

"Can you bring it to us?" Megure ordered the officer and he nodded.

"Wait I'll go with you" Shinichi volunteer, he then looked towards Conan "Can I leave things to you here"

Conan shrugged his shoulders "Sure why not"

Shinichi and the policeman then left the city hall to the community center to retrieve the sheet music.

Once they left Conan kept his curious eyes on the young doctor who was speaking to Ran.

**A.N Here is chapter 4 what do you guys think, so yeah I decided to start off with the Moonlight Sonata case which was a really good episode. Like I said most cases I take from the manga and anime will stick close to cannon just with some minor detail changes. Like Kogoro still working as a police detective. Be sure to review and I will see you next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Things didn't get better when they were on Tsukikage there was another death in the city hall. Sometime after finding the music sheets and bringing back to Megure and co. Shuichi Mursawa, Reiko Kuroiwa's fiance was attacked and the piano room he's fine just knocked out and he was found with a piano tuner. Following that, Ran had discovered the corpse of Ken Nishimoto hanging in the supply closet.

Shinichi was currently in the piano room trying to find out what Mursawa was doing here. "Hmm what was he doing here"

Shinichi ducked under the piano and tried to find something, his eyes then widened when he found a small wooden panel under the piano, he removed and some white powder dropped on his face. Shinichi got out from under the piano and looked at the white powder "Is this"

Conan then walked up to his brother and put some of the powder on his finger and put it to his tongue. Once he tasted it Conan nodded at his brother "Drugs, so someone was hiding drugs in this piano"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah but for what reason though"

Shinichi and Conan joined the others back in the lobby, they both listened in as Megure tells everyone the situation and tries to find the suspect. As Megure was talking Shinichi walked over to a table were photos of Mayor Kuroiwa crime scene. In one of the photos he saw a blinking red light next to the next but in the next one it was gone "Hmm why is there only red light in this photo"

As Shinichi was looking at the photos, Conan walked up to right next to him. "You know the secretary has bandages on his hand right"

Shinichi's eyes widened "What" he whispered.

Conan nodded "Yeah those weren't there earlier where do you suppose he got them"

Shinichi began to think about the question Conan asked. How did Hirata injure his hand, as he was thinking he overheard Hirata ask Megure if he could get a drink.

"Don't worry I'll ask him" Conan whispered.

Shinichi nodded "Alright I'll come with you."

Shinichi and Conan walked outside and followed Hirata to a vending machine. As Hirata was ordering his drink Conan decided to speak up.

"Hey there's some white powder on your sleeve," Conan said.

This caused Hirata to freak out and check his sleeve, as he accidentally dropped his wallet and its contents revealed he had a lot of foreign currency. Noticing this Shinchi spoke up as well.

"You sure have a lot of foreign currency there Hirata-san," Shinichi said.

Hirata then quickly crouched down and collected the money. "Well I just like to collect things bye" he left in a hurry.

"Well that was suspicious," Conan said.

Shinichi nodded "You can say that again"

After the secretary left them, the local policeman was sweating a lot. Shinichi walked up to the policeman "Are you alright"

The policeman nodded "Yes I finally managed to find Asou Keiji's sheet music"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "Really let me see" Shinichi grabbed the sheet music from the policeman and like before it was in code and Shinichi was able to quickly translate "To my son Seiji.."

When Shinichi read that the policeman spoke up "Now that you say that I remember Asou also had a son"

Shinichi's eyes widen "Eh"

The policeman nodded "He was very ill and had to be hospitalized outside the island if I remember his name was Seiji"

"Seiji?!" Shinichi said. "It can't be"

Shinichi and ran off in a hurry and Conan just watched and smirked "Seems like he figured it out"

Shinichi arrived back at the station and ran towards where the mayor was murdered, he looked at the PA system and the sheet music written in blood. He then confidently smirked "I've got it the killer is that person"

Back in the lobby area, Megure was telling everyone that they will have to take Shimizu and Hirata to the headquarters on the mainland for further questioning.

"Taking them like that is not necessary Megure-Keibu," Shinichi said over the PA.

Everyone looked up in surprise, except for Conan who just smirked.

"Show off" Conan smirked.

'Shinichi" Ran said.

"Kudo-Kun" Megure shouted "What are you talking about"

Kogoro frowned "You again, why do you keep interfering"

"Kudo-Kun did you say you find out who the killer is already" Megure asked,

Shinichi nodded "Yes Megure-Keibu, first I have to reveal that the one attacked Murasawa-san and the killer are two different people"

Megure and everyone went wide-eyed "What, there are two culprits"

"Yes," Shinichi said "The one who attacked Murasawa-san was Hirata-san"

Hirata stuttered "Eh"

"The injury on your left hand it's a result of you trying to break the window to escape" Shinichi pointed, Megure and Kogoro turned towards Hirata who quickly hid his hand behind him.

"But why did he do that?" Megure asked.

"It's because Hirata, Mayor Kuroiwa, Kawashima-san, Kameyama, and Nishimoto were all involved in the international drug trade" Shinichi boldly stated, making everyone in the room go more wide-eyed.

"What?" Megure said, shocked.

"Illegal Drug Trade" Kogoro shouted.

Shinichi nodded "That's right, and they used Asou Keiji's concerts as a front in order to hide it, but Asoh-san found out about it and feeling he might expose them he had him and hid family killed"

The room was filled with more shock.

"WHAT" Megure went wide-eyed.

"They were murdered," Kogoro shouted.

"Yes, everything was stated right here in Asoh's sheet music he left behind in the safe during the fire," Shinichi said.

"Then who's the killer?" Megure asked.

"The killer was the person who wrote sheet music written out to Asoh Keiji's son, Seiji" Shinichi stated.

"The killer is Asai Narumi," Shinichi said boldly, everyone went even more wide-eyed.

"Wait, Kudo-Kun, Narumi-san is a woman" Megure shouted.

"True she may appear feminine but Asai Narumi is a boy" Shinichi stated. "My reason for this is that Asai was the name of the family who adopted him, and the name Seiji in kanji can also be pronounced as Narumi." Shinichi then went to explain the rest of his deduction and all dots were starting to connect.

"So he killed all of them to avenge his father" Megure looked down on the ground.

Ran the went wide-eyed "Narumi-sensei is gone"

Everyone else went wide in shock and turned towards where the doctor was standing only to find that she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Kogoro shouted.

Shinichi thought about where the doctor would run to, his eyes then went wide. "She wouldn't" Shinichi then ran out of the station Ran yelling his name, by that time Ran had just realized Conan was missing.

"Conan-san," Ran said, noticing that he was gone.

Shinichi arrived at city hall only to see that the entire building was set ablaze of flames."Damn it" Shinichi ran into the burning building in search of Seiji.

Narumi or Seiji was sitting at his father's piano smiling as fire surrounded him "Its finally over Father"

Shinichi then suddenly charged into the room couching "It's not over yet Seiji"

"Kudo-san," Seiji said as the teen ran in.

"Seiji your father wanted you to live look" Shinichi showed Seiji the music sheet "It's alright here in his notes"

Seiji smiled at the teen when he saw the sheet music "I wished I knew about this before"

Shinichi was surprised at this "If you didn't know about this how did you figure out the truth"

Seiji smiled "When I came here as a female doctor I confronted Kameyama and told him I was Asoh Keiji's son, he freaked out and told me everything. He then died of a heart attack right there, and as I did earlier I played Moonlight Sonata like my father the song he loved so much"

Seiji then began to cough from the smoke, Shinchi grabbed Seiji's arm and tried to pull him off the piano chair "Come on we can still make it"

Seiji pulled his arm away "No, my hands are already like theirs, tainted with blood"

"NO! I'm not going to let you die, you need to face justice for your crimes" Shinichi shouted. "Now come on" Shinichi tried to force Seiji to come with him, but Seiji wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry," Seiji told Shinichi.

Shinichi's eyes widened and Seiji forced Shinichi out by pushing him out the window making him roll on the ground in front of Ran.

"Damn it" Shinichi grunted, he was about to run back in, but he was stopped by Ran.

"Don't" She pleaded.

"Let go," Shinichi shouted at her, Shinichi tried to escape her grasp, but she wouldn't let go "Let me go we can still save him"

He then felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and saw that it was Conan and he shook his head "It's too late"

Shinichi's eyes widened, it was then three heard Seiji playing the piano just like his father before him.

"What is this" Ran said when she heard the piano.

"It's a code," Shinichi told her.

The three just stood in front of the city hall and watched as it burned to the ground the sound of the piano still playing as it did.

…

Shinichi, Ran, and Conan were aboard the return boat, and Kogoro decided to tag along to keep an eye on his daughter.

Ran stared out to the ocean "I wonder why Narumi-sensei sent you to notice before a murders Shinichi, was it to challenge"

Shinichi shook his head "No, he wanted me to stop him, but I was too late"

Ran then walked up to Shinichi and smiled "So what was Narumi-sensei's code"

Shinichi just smirked "Who knows I already forgot"

Ran pouted and began to shake Shinichi "That face tells me you already come one tell me"

"Nope," Shinichi snickered.

Conan just watched as Ran tried to get Shinichi to tell her what the code was, he simply smirked and looked out at the ocean. "_Thank you Tantei-san," _he said to himself translating the code "_Right Aniki"_

After returning to the mainland, Conan separated from the group and went back to his apartment, Shinichi went back to his house while Ran went back home with her dad. On Shinichi's way home however he did not notice a woman was watching him as he walked home, but the woman did not follow him she just watched from behind him.

On Conan's walk home he had felt some kind of presence was following, it was something he felt before. He quickly turned around and saw that no one was following him, once he got home and walked up the stairs to his apartment he noticed a black truck parked across from his apartment complex. Cona just smirked recognizing the truck and he simply waved at the driver who was in it and walked to his apartment.

Across the apartment in the black truck was a man in a dark beanie and clothing, he had green eyes, He saw Conan smirk and wave at him, and this man did the same. The man took out his lighter and lit a cigarette.

The man just smirked as he smoked "Perspective as always huh" he then looked towards a box of photos he kept in his car.

"Absinthe"

**A.n. Here you go Chapter 5 the end of the Moonlight Sonata case what do you guys think. I was thinking of having Seiji lived but decided not to because even if I did it wouldn't change the story so I kept it close to cannon. Anyway, you probably already know who the man is at the end already its completely obvious. So be sure to review and tell me what you all think and I will see you next time.**

**Yosen Hyuann: To answer your question I do not think Conan will go to school with Shinichi, but I don't know I might do it we'll see.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Again" a large man with the shinai at a young boy covered in bruises._

_The boy was breathing heavily "Please I'm tired"_

_The large man grew a tick mark, walked up the young boy and kicked him in the stomach "No back talk now stand"_

_The boy nodded weakly and stood up._

"_If you question me again its another day in the hole," the man said in anger._

_The young boy nodded and readied his shinai._

"_Now Begin"_

Conan opened his eyes, he looked around and saw that he was still in his apartment, he saw that he was drenched in sweat and breathing heavily.

After seeing that it was only a dream Conan signed in relief. "Just a memory"

**Morning**

Conan was walking through town still pretty rattled from his dream. As he was walking through he stumbled upon a park where he saw three children playing together. To his surprise he sees Shinichi there with them, it appears he was teaching them some soccer tricks. Conan smiled at how carefree his brother is.

"Look this trick can be a bit dangerous so don't try this" Shinichi told the children as he juggled the ball with his head. The three kids nodded as they continued to watch.

"Oh, Shinichi what are you doing" Conan called out.

Shinichi then froze and the ball hit his head making the children laugh. Shinichi looked up and saw his brother approaching him. "Conan"

"What the hell are you doing" Conan casually asked.

Shinichi smiled at him "I'm just teaching them some soccer"

"Oh, I see" Conan nodded.

It was then the three kids walked up to Shinichi and asked him if he knew Conan. Shinichi nodded at the children "Yeah, this is Conan he's my bro...distant relative" he stuttered, almost revealing Conan's identity.

Conan looked down at the three children and smiled and waved "Yo"

The three kids bowed "It's nice to meet you"

"I'm Ayumi Yoshida," the girl smiled.

"Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya" the skinny one bowed.

"Genta Kojima" the large one bowed.

"Conan Edogawa nice to meet ya" Conan greeted. "So you guys are good friends of Shinichi"

The three children smiled and nodded "Yeah, we're his disciples"

"Disciples?" Conan's eyebrow raised and looked at Shinchi.

Genta nodded and grinned widely "That's right we're Shinichi-niichan's faithful students"

The three kids then got into a Ginyu Force-like pose. "WE'RE THE SHONEN TANTEIDAN" they all declared.

Conan and Shinichi's sweatdropped at the children.

"Are you seriously taking kids under your wing?" Conan whispered.

Shinichi sheepishly chuckled "Sorry, I did this so they stay out of trouble" he whispered back.

Conan nodded "I see"

"We're heroes of the Police Force" Ayumi smiled.

"We're always on the case," Mitsuhiko smirked.

Conan lightly chuckled at the kid's silliness, "That's cool guys"

Shinichi laughed "So Conan what are you doing"

Conan shrugged "I was just taking a walk to clear my mind"

"Why what happened?" Shinichi asked.

"Nothing" Conan answered "Just a bad dream"

"Ne, Onii-san" Ayumi said, and Conan looked down at her "are you okay"

Conan just nodded "Yeah why do you ask?"

"Because your shirt is covered in wrinkles and your collar isn't well cleaned," Mitsuhiko said.

"Onii-san, do you not have a girlfriend?" Ayumi asked.

Conan was surprised at the personal question, but all he could do was chuckle "That's rather a personal question don't you think"

Ayumi looked down a bit embarrassed of asking him a personal question "I'm sorry"

Conan signed "It's fine the truth is…"

"AAAAAHHHHH"

A loud scream was heard by the group, and in response, Shinichi ran towards where they heard the scream. The Detective Boys also followed after him, and Conan just signed. "For real" he then followed them.

Once they arrived on the scene the group was greeted by a scene of a man on the ground dead, blood coming leaking from his head. From what others could tell the man fell off his balcony and died from the fall, but from Shinichi's look, Conan could tell his brother did not think this was an ordinary accident.

Conan then walked up to his brother who was investigating the body "So Shinichi what do you think happened"

"From what I can tell this was no suicide" Shinichi answered.

"What makes you say that?" Conan asked.

"His shoes" Shinichi pointed out, and Conan looked at the body and saw that the man still had his shoes on.

"I see, then it could have been an accident," Conan told him.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah, but look these are defensive wounds meaning he was some kind of fight with someone before he fell since they still look fresh"

"So what do you think happened Conan looked up at the building he assumed the man fell off of.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out, I already sent the kids to gather information for me from the residences of the apartment complex," Shinichi told him as he investigated the body.

"Shinichi-san we got the information you asked for" Mitsuhiko called

"Yeah we talked to everyone and they say this guy was a sketchy photographer who lived in the building," Genta said.

"A Photographer" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, he'd always take pictures of people without asking" Ayumi nodded.

"I see," Shinichi said.

Megure and his team then arrived on the scene, and Shinichi told them everything he and the Detective Boys found out, and Conan just watched as his brother and his little sidekicks were in full detective mode.

Conan just smirked "That guy really enjoys playing detective"

After conducting some more interviews with witnesses, they managed to narrow down the suspects to just 3 suspects. One of them was the victim's girlfriend who was coming to visit him today, his neighbor who spoke to the victim before he died, and a co-worker that he had some kind of disagreement with.

Shinichi and the police went inside the building with the suspects, while Shinichi asked Conan to keep an eye on the kids. As they were waiting for Shinichi, Conan can tell the kids are upset they are being left out of the investigation.

"Why does Shinichi-niichan not want us there?" Genta complained.

"Yeah, he always does this" Mitsuhiko pouted.

"Yeah huh" Ayumi nodded.

Conan signed "You three are just kids, you'll just get in the way"

The kids looked up at Conan with pouting faces.

"We're not just kids. We're the Detective Boys" Genta shouted.

"We won't get in the way," Mtshuiko added.

"Yeah" Ayumi nodded.

Conan just chuckled at the kid's, "You guys are really interesting"

"Hey don't make fun of us," Genta said.

"I'm not" Conan smirked "I'm just amazed that you three at such a young age want to be detectives"

"Yeah because Shinichi-Niichan makes it look so cool" the three smiled.

"Really to me he just looks like a showoff" Conan shrugged.

"That's true as well," Ayumi nodded. "But he is so nice too"

As the four were waiting for Shinichi, the kids began to tell Conan stories about how the cases got involved with Shinichi. Some stories made him laugh at the reckless adventures they have been on. Suffice to say Conan was enjoying talking to these children. After some time Shinichi and the police emerged from the building with the victim's neighbor in handcuffs.

Shinichi then walked up to the four.

"So the neighbor did it," Conan said as he saw the man get escorted away.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah pretty much" Shinchi then went to explain the trick the killer used and the kids began to take notes.

"Anyway it's getting late I should get home," Conan said, he then started to head his way home but was stopped by the kids.

"Wait oniisan you never answered my question," Ayumi said.

"Question?" Conan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah you were about to tell us if you had a girlfriend or not" Aymu smiled.

Conan nodded "Oh that's right"

Conan then kneels down to the kid's level and move them towards him.

"The truth is I do have a girlfriend," Conan said.

"Eh really" Ayumi smiled.

"Who is she?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"Is she pretty?" Genta asked.

"You bet, she's the most beautiful person I ever met" Conan smiled.

"Do you think we get to meet her someday?" Ayumi asked.

Conan chuckled "Well not now she is extremely busy with her work, but I'll make sure you'll meet her" he ruffled Ayumi's hair. Conan then stood up "Any way you kids should head home it's getting late"

The kids smiled and nodded "Yes sir" and the three went off in the direction of their houses.

Shinichi then looked at Conan "You have a girlfriend,"

Conan chuckled "It's complicated,"

Shinichi saw Conan's face and could tell something was up. "Is she also.."

Conan nodded "Yeah"

"Listen if you want to talk.." Shinichi was interrupted.

"Look I don't like to talk about my past with you" Conan pushed Shinchi off his shoulder."I have to go okay"

Conan then walked leaving Shinichi alone with a sad expression.

Shinichi signed "I wish I knew how to talk to him" he rubbed the back of his head, he just got his brother back. Shinichi then felt his phone vibrating, he took it out and saw a few missed messages from Ran "Oh Shit" it was then a new notification showed up that caught Shinichi's eye. He clicked on it and read the article

"Billion Yen Robbery, one casualty three suspects at large"

**A.N. Here is a short chapter mainly used for Conan to meet the detective boys and tease the next few chapters. So tell me what you all think and be sure to review. I will try update soon**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Seriously I just don't understand him Ran," Shinichi told her.

"What do you mean?" Ran asked.

"I mean he doesn't want to talk to me about anything," Shinichi said. "I just don't know how to talk to him"

Ran smiled "Come on just give him the time he'll come around, by the way, did you tell your parents yet"

Shinichi shook his head "No not yet"

Ran was surprised "Why not, you just found your brother"

"I just don't know how to tell them plus Conan thinks it might be dangerous Shinichi said.

Ran signed "There going to have to find out eventually"

Shinichi nodded "I know"

As the two continued their way to the Kudo Mansion, they saw that a girl who looked about their age was waiting outside the gate. The girl wore pretty casual clothing and had pigtails and glasses, the girl seeing ran up to him with tears in her eyes.

"Kudo Shinichi you have to help me" the girl cried.

"Eh," Shinichi blinked.

…

"So you want me to search for your father," Shinichi said "And you're name is"

"Hirota Masami and yes my father has been missing for about a month," Masami said, wiping away tears. "His name is Kenzo Hirota" she handed him a picture "He's about 48 years old and 170 cm tall" Hirota then went to explain what happened to her father he recently quit his job, and when she asked the police they couldn't find him.

"So you came to me?" Shinichi asked.

"There's no one else I can turn to," Hirota cried. "And I know someone you can find him you always do"

"Huh," Shinichi blinked.

Hirota realizing what she said coughed "I mean I know someone of your skill can find him, so please"

Shinichi nodded "Okay so did he have any odd habits"

Hirota nodded and told Shinichi how her father enjoyed horse racing and such. Ran then walked up to Hirota and gave her a cup. It was then Hirota began to cry. "Please help me, my mother died when I was little. My father is all I have left"

Seeing her tears shocked Shinichi and he came to a decision "Okay I'll find him" he smiled.

Hirota looked up at him "Really"

Shinichi smiled "Yeah don't worry I'll reunite you and your father in no time"

"Thank you" Hirota wiped her tears.

Hirota then began to take her to leave and she looked back Shinichi and Ran and smiled "Thank you so much"

Ran smiled back at her "Don't worry Shinichi will find him, he's a Great Detective after all"

Hirota smiled and nodded and left the Kudo Mansion. As Hirota left she smiled thinking about Shinichi "He really looks just like him" she said to herself, as she was walking away she felt a strong presence near making her stop in fear. She quickly turned around fearing someone was behind her, but there was no one there. She signed in relief and continued her walk home.

Unknown to her thought, someone was watching her and it was Conan who saw her leave the Kudo Mansion.

"It can't be," Conan thought as he watched her leave.

…

**1 Week Later**

Shinichi was spending most of his time trying to find Masami's missing father but he found no leads so far, he talked to everyone associated with him and they all said they had no idea where he went and why.

"Damn where the hell is this guy" Shinichi grumbled as he hung up from another call from Masami.

"Still nothing," Ran said.

"Yeah" Shinichi nodded "It seems this guy did not have much of social life, seriously where could this guy be"

"What about from your dad and the police," Shinichi asked her.

Ran shook her head "No they found no current address of a Hirota Kenzo"

"Damn it" Shinichi grunted.

As Shinichi was lost in thought he heard the door to his house open and saw Conan enter the study.

"Conan," Shinichi said "What is it"

"Nothing that old man from next door wants me to give you something," Conan said, dropping a small bag of stickers and glasses on the desk.

"Hakase? Stickers and Glasses?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently the stickers are a miniature tracking device and glasses are the transceiver" Conan shrugged.

"Why'd he give this to you," Shinichi asked.

"I ran into him on my way here," Conan said. "He handed it to me and told me to give it to you he said this could help in your investigations, he handed me one too and said it will help keep my cover," he said putting on the glasses.

"I see" Shinichi chuckled "_When will I ever need these" _Shinchi looked up at Conan and smiled "You know those glasses suit you"

"Hmm, So this case you're working on" Conan was interrupted by Shinichi.

"Yeah I'm searching for this girl's father but so far no leads," Shinichi said.

"I think you should drop it," Conan told him bluntly.

"Eh," Shinichi blinked.

"Just trust me, you don't want to be involved in this case," Conan said and left the house.

"What do you think he means," Ran asked as she gave Shinichi a cup of coffee.

Shinichi shook his head "I don't know, but I'm not going to drop this case I have to find Masami-san's father"

Ran smiled at his determination, she then looked at the notebook When she looked at the names of the cats a lightbulb lit in her "Hey isn't this a name of the horse"

"Huh" Shinchi blinked.

"Yeah, look" she pulled up a horse racing article on her phone and it showed a horse with the combination of the cat names.

"Hehe that's a bit of a stretch don't you think" Shinchi chuckled.

Ran pouted "it wouldn't hurt to try right"

Shinichi signed "Fine let's go"

…

Shinichi and Ran arrived at the horse racing tracks, in some form thinking they can Masami's missing father.

"Seriously what are the chances he'd be here" Shinchi grumbled.

"Ah," Ran said "He's right there' she pointed.

Shinichi looked over in the direction she was pointing and grew a shocked expression. Standing across from them was Masami's missing father. "No way"

"I'll go talk to him," Ran smiled, but she was stopped by Shinchi.

"Wait, we still don't know why he vanished, the best thing we can do is follow him and see where he goes," Shinchi told her and Ran nodded. The two silently stalked Hirota as he left the horse racing tracking to an old looking apartment building. After getting all the info they needed Shinichi and Ran headed home and contacted Masami.

"You really found my father," Masami smiled.

Shinichi smiled and nodded "Yeah we managed to track him down"

"Thank you so much," Masami cheered, taking Shinichi's hand. It was then Shinichi took notice of her attire. It now looks more mature and she was wearing makeup, but Shinichi brushed it off.

Shinichi and Ran then started to escort Masami to her father unknown to them Conan were watching them from distance still keeping an eye on Masami. Once they arrived Hirota had a look of shock and horror when they laid eyes at each other.

"FATHER" Masami cried, jumping into Hirota's arms who was still in shock. Shinichi then felt he heard Masami whisper something to Hirota.

The father and daughter turned towards Shinichi and Ran and bowed. "Thank you" Masami smiled. "I'm in your debt"

"No problem" Shinchi smiled he then turned towards Hirota "And you don't leave your daughter alone next time"

Shinichi and Ran then left the father-daughter duo and as they left Shinchi noticed a large man in a trench coat leave the area as well. Shinichi also couldn't shake off the look of Hirota. He had a look of fear on his face.

"What's wrong Shinichi" Ran asked.

"Ah nothing Ran, let's head home" Shinichi walked ahead with Ran following.

As Shinichi and Ran left, Conan who followed them looked up at the apartment.

"What are you planning?" Conan said as he looked at the apartment.

**A.N. Here is the first part of the Billion Yen Robbery case what do you guys think, next chapter will most likely be from Conan's perspective, That's it, be sure to review and I will try to update soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Conan was walking through town, he decided to go check up on Shinichi at the Kudo Mansion he figured he'd be back from school by now. As he made it to the Kudo Mansion he saw a young girl leave the mansion, seeing the girl made Conan go wide-eyed.

"Is that?" Conan thought, He quickly hid to make sure he wasn't spotted by anyone. He looked back at the girl and saw that she was talking to Shinichi and Ran. After Shinichi and Ran went back inside, Conan decided to follow Masami to confirm his suspicions, as he followed making sure to stay hidden, he noticed that she was constantly looking back. This further confirmed Conan's thoughts as she was sensing she was being followed. He proceeded to follow only to see her get picked up in a black car.

After they left Conan just looked and saw the car leave, he was carrying a sad look. "What are you doing here,"

In the following week, Conan staked out Shinichi's house, believing that Masami will come back, as he was waiting he was greeted by a chubby jolly old man in a lab coat.

"Ah Conan-Kun," the old man said.

Conan looked at the old man "Agasa-Hakase right"

Agasa nodded "Yes what are you doing out here"

"Well I'm staking out Shinichi's place because I think he got involved in something dangerous," Conan told him.

"Something dangerous," Agasa asked.

"You those guys who kidnapped me," Conan said and Agasa nodded "Well someone connected them got in contact with Shinichi and is having him investigate something"

Agasa nodded "And you're doing this to make sure he stays out of trouble,"

Conan nodded "Yeah I can't have him bark up the wrong, I'm going to have to talk him out of it"

"I see, well that might be difficult your brother is stubborn especially when it comes to a case," Agasa told him.

"I know that's what makes him annoying," Conan grunted. "Well guess it can't hurt to try,"

"Oh since your going in there can you give these to Shinchi" Agasa handed Conan Glasses and stickers "The stickers are a miniature tracking device and the glasses are the tracker I think it will benefit Shinichi in his investigations" Conan took them and nodded. "Oh I have a pair of glasses for you too, I think it will help you with your disguise." Agasa handed him another pair of glasses.

"Why are you giving these to me you barely know me," Conan asked taking the glasses.

Agasa just smiled "Well you're just like Shinichi, not just because of your brothers but both have the same eyes, the ones who want to help people"

Conan raised an eyebrow "Eh,"

Agasa smiled "You may not show it, but I can tell you deeply care for your brother despite not knowing each other for very long"

Conan just smirked "Don't get the wrong idea old man I'm just doing this to keep him out of trouble, thanks for the glasses I'll give these to Shinichi later" Conan walked off going inside the Kudo Mansion.

Agasa smiled "mhmm definitely like his brother"

…

A day later Conan was once again monitoring the Kudo Mansion and to his surprise, Masami returned to the mansion possibly because Shinichi found the missing person they've been searching for. Conan followed them to Hirota's apartment and there it confirmed his suspicions further when Hirota reunited with his so-called 'daughter' he had the look of fear on his face.

Conan made a decesion to stake out the apartment and his intuition was right, one night he saw a mysterious giant man enter the apartment, and a few hours later he saw Masami and the giant leave the place. Conan swiftly went inside the apartment and took a peek only to see a hanging Hirota, he signed knowing he was right.

Conan then decided to tail Masami after sh and the giant went their separate ways. It was late at night and Masami could feel Conan following, Conan could see that Masami was trying to walk faster.

Masami looked believing she lost Conan, but to her shock, she felt someone cover her mouth and drag her to an empty alley and pushed against the wall.

"What are you doing" Conan pushed against her wall.

"What," Masami said.

"I'm asking you what the in the hell are you doing Akemi-san," Conan said revealing his face to her.

Akemi's eyes widen as she saw his face "Dazai-Kun," she put her hand on his cheek.

Conan released her "Akemi-san what are you doing,"

"That can wait what are you doing here if they find you with me they'll.."

"That doesn't matter now Just what in the hell are you doing" Conan interrupted her.

Akemi looked around making sure no one was around "Not here we'll go to my place" Conan nodded and the two proceed to Akemi's apartment.

Once they arrived Conan began to question her "Okay Akemi-san just what the hell is going on,"

"I can explain" Akemi tried to reason.

"Can you explain to me why you stole a Billion yen," Conan asked. "Though I can already guess the answer,"

Akemi nodded "It was under the Organization's orders"

Conan signed "I knew it, but why contact a detective,"

"Because the driver Hirota stole the money and they want it back," Akemi answered.

"So that's why he's dead," Conan said.

Akemi shook her head "no the other man I hired killed him because he stole the money"

Akemi then stood up and walked up to Conan "Anyway how are you, you look well,"

"Its been 2 years," Conan told her.

Akemi smiled "I know you've grown so much,"

Conan looked away from her "Hows Shiho,"

Akemi still had a soft smile "She's fine, she misses you,"

Conan looked down his bangs covering his eyes "I know, but I can't see her, there are too many risks,"

Akemi nodded "I know, and you want me to keep this meeting between us a secret,"

Conan nodded "So do you care to tell me the reason why you stole a Billion Yen for the Organization, I know you wouldn't take a job like this willingly,"

Akemi looked down "They promised me if I complete this mission they'll release me and Shiho"

Conan's eyes widen "YOU KNOW THATS BULLSHIT" he shouted.

"Dazai-Kun," Akemi said.

"Shiho's research is too important to them they won't let her go that easily," Conan told her.

Akemi nodded "I know,"

"So why?" Conan asked.

"Because I need to take this chance, to give me and Shiho a chance at a normal life," Akemi told him.

"There's no such thing as a normal life when you worked with them and you know they'll just kill you," Conan told her. "Just think of Shiho what will she do if something happens to you,"

Akemi just smiled "Well I have you to look after her right"

Conan signed "You never change, Akemi-san you need to be careful you know their word can not be trusted,"

Akemi nodded "Yes I know, so did you find what you were looking for,"

"Yeah, but I can't tell you yet," Conan said

Akemi chuckled "Always so secretive,"

Conan smiled "I missed you Akemi-san"

Akemi kindly smiled "I missed you too, my little brother-in-law"

Conan blushed "I told you, Shiho and I aren't like that,"

Akemi giggled "Really I distinctly remember her wearing one of your shirts one time and you always visit her lab,"

Conan turned red and looked away in embarrassment making Akemi laugh.

"Listen I need to go if they find out I'm here it's over for you," Conan shook off his blush.

Akemi nodded as she watched him about to leave "Please be careful out there,"

Conan was about to open the door "You too, you know they can't be trusted,"

"I know, oh did you find out your name, your real name," Akemi asked.

Conan smiled "Its Conan" he then left in a hurry making sure no one saw him.

Akemi smiled as she watched him leave "Conan, such a nice name,"

**A.N. Here is Chapter 8, what do you guys think of Conan and Akemi's interaction I tried my best to give them a brother/sister dynamic tell me what you all think. Thanks for reading and be sure to review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It's been about a week since Shinichi had reunited Masami with her father and he has heard no word from them since according to Ran who tried to call to check up on them. Shinichi looked up from his father's desk only to see Ran dial a number to contact Masami.

"Ran how many times are you going to do that," Shinichi asked.

"Until they pick up we need to make sure Masami-san's father didn't leave again" Ran looked up from the phone.

Shinichi signed "Look if it makes you feel better will stop their place to check okay"

Ran nodded "Okay let's go"

The two then headed off to Hirota's apartment, but once they arrived they learned a horrifying truth.

"WHAT HIROTA IS DEAD!" Shinichi shouted.

The old landlady nodded "Yes found him hanged in his room,"

"What about his daughter?" Ran asked her.

"Daughter?" The landlady said, "That's strange he never mentioned he had family,"

"What," both Shinichi and Ran said.

The landlady nodded "Yes he showed up one day and rented an apartment for a full year and paid in cash, never thought he ran away from his family, well if he had a daughter she was probably murdered somewhere else,"

"Murdered," Shinichi blinked shocked.

The landlady nodded "Yes the inspector who came decided it was a murder,"

…

"Are you a serious inspector?" Shinichi shouted when he arrived at the police station.

Megure nodded "That's right Kudo-Kun"

"How can that be," Shinichi questioned.

"It was the way the body was found, the victim was indeed hanged, but there were fingerprints on the rope that did not belong to the victim," Megure told him. "The motive was possibly money, every valuable thing inside his apartment was taken, we suspect it was a large man due to the size of the handprints on the throat,"

"A giant?" Shinichi stroked his chin in thought.

Megure nodded "We didn't find his daughter but we found this on the scene" he pulled out a pair of glasses.

Shinichi's eyes widen "These are Masami-san's, does that mean"

"Maybe, we found nobody it'll probably turn up somewhere," Megure said in a grim tone making Shinichi ground his teeth at the thought.

Shinichi then left the police station with Ran waiting outside and he explained the situation to her which made her cry on their way home.

"So Masami-san could be dead," Ran cried.

"I don't know," Shinichi told her.

"She worked so hard to find her father, and now he's dead and she's missing she just can't be dead," Ran continued to cry.

"Ran," Shinichi said softly "I'm sure we'll find her,"

"Find who?" someone said.

Shinichi and Ran looked up and saw Conan standing in front of them.

"Conan," Shinichi said surprised.

"What's wrong," Conan asked seeing Ran cry.

Ran wiped her tears "Masami-san, a client her father was murdered and now she's missing,"

"Oh that's it," Conan shrugged nonchalantly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT," Ran shouted at him "she is missing and is probably murdered how can you be so heartless,"

Conan signed "Listen I'm sure she'll turn up eventually, and to make you feel better I'll help you find her,"

"Really," Ran wiped her tears.

Conan nodded "Yeah whatever, I'm good at finding people,"

"Thank you, Conan," Shinichi said.

"No problem," Conan told him and the three went their separate ways and when Shinichi wasn't looking Conan activated the tracker on his glasses.

…

Shinichi and Ran were back at the Kudo Mansion still thinking about what could have happened to Masami.

As the two were in thought Ran looked out the window and took notice of someone outside. "Hey Shinichi who is that"

Shinichi walked over to her "Who"

Ran pointed at a man in sunglasses standing outside the gate "That man in sunglasses"

Shinichi looked out the window and his eyes widen seeing a large man in sunglasses and a coat outside his house gate and he immediately recognizes the man "That man was the one staking out Hirota's san apartment, judging by his size he's large enough to be our culprit"

"Then he's the one" Ran grind her teeth in anger.

"Ran keep an eye on him I'll go Megure-Keibu" but to Shinichi's surprise Ran opened the window, jumped out, and confronted the man.

"Where is Masami-san?" Ran questioned but the man gave no response "WHERE DID YOU TAKE MASAMI-SAN!" she yelled but the man ran from her, Shinichi who just got out of the house chased after him with Ran.

The man retreated to his car and as he was about to start it Ran kicked the car window breaking it and dragged him out "I got him Shinichi,"

Shinichi caught up to him and had Ran release him. "Who are you?" he questioned the man who was still pretty shaken by Ran's actions. "I'm asking who are you,"

"I'm like you, I'm a detective" the large man stuttered.

"Eh," Shinichi and Ran blinked.

"Like you, I was hired by Hirota Kenzou," the man told them, he then pulled a picture from his pocket and showed them a photo of a large man "But I was asked by this man,"

…

"I'm so sorry" Ran bowed to the man.

"No, it's my fault for being scared so easily," the detective said.

"So you were also hired by Hirota Kenzou-san?" Shinichi asked.

The detective nodded "Yes, but when I found his apartment you were already, so I figured we were both hired for the same job, but there is something strange,"

"Something strange," Shinichi said.

The detective nodded again "Yes it was Hirota's family, you said you were asked by his only daughter right" and Shinichi nodded "Well I was hired by this man who claimed he was Hirota-san's younger brother."

"What," Shinichi said shocked, "Masami-san said it's only her and her father,"

"Yes this man told me the same thing he said his only living family was his brother," the detective told him.

"This is strange, there can't be two Hirota-san," Shinichi said.

"There's something else as well," the detective told him "It seems Hirota-san according to the taxi company he worked for said that Hirota-san would drive the same route with no passengers at dangerous speeds,"

"Hmm," Shinichi stroked his chin. "Anything else? What about your client,"

"His name is Hirota Akira, 28 years 190 cm tall and a giant," the detective answered.

"A Giant," Shinichi realized, remembering Megure's word. "Did you tell him where Hirota-san was living,"

The detective nodded nervously "Yes and right after that when Hirota-san was killed so I feel he has something to do with it,"

"So this could be the man who murdered Hirota-san and kidnapped Masami-san," Shinichi said and the detective nodded.

"Oh there is something else," the detective told him.

"What is it," Shinichi asked.

"Well when I went to Hirota-san's apartment there was someone else watching it," the detective told him.

"Who is it," Shinichi questioned.

"Well, he kind of looked like you," the detective answered, it was then Shinichi's eyes widened.

"_Conan, but why" _Shinichi was surprised that his brother could be involved in this case.

After some time and discussing the detective left and told Shinichi he'll contact him if he finds anything and Shinichi agreed to do the same.

It was then Ran walked up to him "What was Conan-san doing at Hirota-san's apartment?"

Shinichi shook his head "I don't know," he then checked his phone, he messaged Conan asking about his involvement but got no answer. "Damn it what is he doing,"

…

Conan looked down at his phone and saw many miss calls from Shinichi asking where he was and about Hirota Masami. Another message was the picture of the large man he saw near Hirota's apartment.

Conan signed and looked up at where he was, he was back at Akemi's apartment and he was going to ask her more questions about this plan of hers. Before entering the apartment he scoped out the area making sure there were no spies in the area.

Once seeing it was clear he walked up to her apartment and opened the door surprised to see it was unlocked.

He walked the apartment in search of her. "Akemi-san" he called out. Conan continued his search through the apartment until he found a hidden outlet behind a desk that caught his eye. Conan crouched down and moved the desk out of the way. "Why is she hiding this," he then removed the outlet and saw hidden behind it was a key. "A key, but why"

Conan thought for a moment and then realized what Akemi was planning but before he could move he was hit from behind by a stun gun "stun gun" he said as he fell to the floor barely able to move.

Conan struggled to get up but saw Akemi about to leave the apartment "wait. Akemi-san' he pleaded and she turned to face him "Don't..they'll kill you" he uttered weakly still feeling the pain from the stun gun.

Akemi smiled softly, "Thank you" she then walked up to him and kissed him softly on the forehead shocking Conan "I'm sorry Dazai, no Conan-Kun" she then stood up and left the apartment.

"Wait" Conan uttered, he staggered to stand up and walk, but he managed to get out of the apartment. However he saw that she was gone, he then looked over the walkway and her car was still there, and thinking quickly he took out one of the sticker trackers and threw it on the car.

Conan almost felt like collapsing so he sent a quick text to Shinichi hoping he could find her.

"Akemi-san please be careful"

…

Shinichi felt his phone ring in his pocket, he took it out to his surprise to see a text from Conan. "Ran we have to go,"

"What why?" Ran asked.

"Conan found Masami-san he placed a tracker and he wants us to follow," Shinichi puts on his glasses and activates the tracker.

Ran was shocked at this but nodded, the two quickly called a cab and headed in the direction of tracker Conan planted. Both Shinichi and Ran took the cab and had arrived at the tracker's location of a large hotel.

"So Masami-san might be here," Ran said.

Shinichi nodded "Could be, but where's Conan," Shinichi wondered where his brother was. Shinichi brushed it off knowing he would show up later, and both he and Ran went up to the front desk. They showed them a picture of both Hirota Akira and Masami-san "Excuse have any of these two checked in,"

The receptionist looked at the photos "The man, yes, but not the girl here I'm sorry,"

"Okay, can you tell us which room the man is staying in? It's important we see him," Shinichi urged her.

"Yes they're staying in room 802," the receptionist told them.

Shinichi nodded "Thank you, Come on Ran lets go" Ran nodded, and the two went straight for the elevator. Once in the elevator, the attendant who was in it pushing luggage accidentally knocked over her large suitcases.

"Sorry," Shinichi and Ran helped the woman pick up her luggage.

"Oh it's alright," the attendant smiled warmly.

After helping her, Shinichi and Ran took the elevator to the giant's floor and arrived at his room. Once they made it to the room Shinichi began to knock furiously.

"HEY OPEN UP," Shinichi knocked loudly. As he continued to knock he saw that the door creaked open "It's open,"

Shinichi opened the door to the room, he and Ran walked in, but once they did their eyes widened in shock and horror. In front of him was the giant dead on the floor, blood on his mouth and shirt.

Ran who was horrified "Is he dead?"

Shinichi nodded when he checked the body, he picked the can in the man's cold hands and smelled it "Potassium cyanide"

"What about Masami-san," Ran questioned.

Shinichi shook his head "I don't know, I'll call the police" As Shinichi was waiting for Megure to pick up he investigated the room and saw all the empty suitcases. "All these cases" it was then Shinichi finally figured out "That's it that's why two separate people are looking for the same person, Hirota-san driving erratically through the same route this means that.."

It was Megure picked up the phone "Kudo-Kun I'm glad you called there's something you need to know"

"Keiibu, I need you down here where I am right now there's been a case," Shinichi told the inspector "We believe this man is the one who murdered Hirota-san but there is no sign of Masami-san"

"Actually Kudo that's what I need to tell you Hirota-san does not have a daughter" this shocked Shinichi.

"WHAT MASAMI ISN'T HIROTA'S DAUGHTER" Shinichi shouted, shocking him and Ran who heard.

Megure nodded "Yes he never had a child and he was born and raised in Tokyo"

"What does this mean," Shinichi grunted in frustration.

"Listen I'll come to the hotel just wait there," Megure hung up and Shinichi nodded.

**A.n. Here is Chapter 9 what do you all think, next chapter is going to be the end of this case, I was originally going to end it here but, felt it was going to be too much. So tell me what you all think and be sure to review Thanks for Reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Shinichi and Ran were still standing in the room where Hirota Akira was killed thinking of what could have happened.

"I don't understand how Masami-san can not be Hirota-san's daughter," Ran asked.

Shinichi was pacing around the room "I don't know, but I think I know the truth behind everything,"

"What," Ran said shocked.

Shinichi nodded "The truth is that Hirota Masami, Hirota Kenzou, and Hirota Akira are the perpetrators of the Billion Yen Robbery case,"

"EH," Ran was shocked.

"That's why Hirota Kenzou drove the same route recklessly before the robbery he was practicing a getaway route, it was then after the robbery Hirota took all the money and went into hiding," Shinichi explained. "That's why Masami-san and the giant went to two different detectives, so they can find the man who betrayed them, and thanks to me they found him and now Hirota-san is dead,"

"And what about Masami-san," Ran asked.

Shinichi gave Ran a serious face "I think Masami-san is the mastermind,"

"EH, But how," Ran questioned.

"She didn't kill Hirota-san but she did kill this man," Shinichi leered at the dead body in the room.

"It can't be." Ran cried.

Shinichi then walked up to the body "it's still warm which means he was killed recently, Masami-san probably didn't get far she's also 1 billion yen but how is she carry it,"

It was then Shinichi realized something. "That's right, that woman from earlier she may have looked different, her hair and manners were different but how did she...that's right,"

Shinichi then in a hurry ran out of the hotel room heading towards the elevator. Ran was shocked but decided to follow him, Once they reached outside Shinichi spotted the same woman stepping into a cab.

"There she is," Shinichi said, he then saw the cab she stepped in to drive off and in a Shinichi hurry to the front of the line jumping into a cab with Ran following. Before Shinichi can get into the cab however he was pulled out by an upset man.

"HEY WAIT IN LINE," he yelled but Ran pulled Shinichi away from the man.

"OUR FATHER IS ABOUT TO BE MURDER IN THE SNOWY MOUNTAIN," Ran had completely scared the man and he let them get in the taxi.

"Quick follow that Taxi," Shinichi ordered the driver.

"What about the snowy mountain," the driver said.

"JUST GO" Shinichi shouted.

The driver nodded and did what he was told and followed the taxi Masami was in.

"Damn it why didn't he notice before that's why Hirota was horrified when he saw Masami-san, the look of fear of being found by the ones he betrayed" Shinichi growled. As they were following the car Shinichi felt his phone, he checked it and saw it was Conan.

Shinichi picked it up "Yeah Conan,"

"Did you find her," Conan said with a hint of worry.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah we're chasing her where are you,"

"No time tell me where you're heading," Conan asked.

"It looks like she's heading towards the docks, probably going to catch a boat," Shinichi told him.

"Okay got it," Conan responded.

"Conan, what exactly is going on here," Shinichi asked, but to his shock, Conan hung up. "Damn it,"

"What's wrong Shinichi," Ran asked him.

Shinichi shook his head "I don't know, but I feel there is something big going on,"

…

"Damn it I'm not going to make it there on foot," Conan said in anger as he was too far from the docks.

Conan tried to look for a faster way to the docks, and after a few seconds, he found a nearby motorcycle. Seeing the owner of the motorcycle about to leave Conan ran and jumped onto the bike and took the man's helmet.

"Hey," the man shouted.

"I need to borrow this," Conan said and sped off on the motorcycle.

Conan was speeding through the highway avoiding cars trying to get to the pier. "Akemi-san," he said to himself as he sped through the highway. He passed by cars at breakneck speeds hoping he could make it in time. Conan kept going at full speed narrowing avoiding pedestrians and other cars.

**Pier**

Walking alone at the pier was a lone woman, she looked around knowing she was being watched.

"Get out here I know you're here," she demanded.

She then heard two men chuckle evilly and emerged a man with long silver hair and a short muscular man in sunglasses. It was none other than Gin and Vodka.

"I appreciate your efforts Hirota Masami" Gin smirked "No, Miyano Akemi"

"May I ask you one thing, these sleeping pills you told to give to the giant, the moment he drank it he coughed blood and died why?" Akemi questioned.

Gin smirked "That's our ways you know that,"

Elsewhere on the far side of the pier Shinichi and Ran were running in search of Akemi. "_Where the hell is she,"_

"Now where's the money," Gin asked her.

"It's not here," Akemi answered, getting an angered reaction from Vodka. "Before that bring out my sister you swore to me when I complete this job me and my sister can leave the organization"

Both Gin and Vodka snickered at her. "Sorry" Gin told her "But we can't do that Sherry is one of the top scientists in the Organization losing her will be a heavy loss and unlike you, she's not expendable"

Akemi was shaking "So from the start,"

Gin nodded and pointed his gun at her "Now this is your last chance,"

Akemi smirked "If you kill me you'll never get the money,"

Gin chuckled "Don't worry I have an idea where the money is, I'm giving you a chance to tell me something else,"

"And that is," Akemi questioned trying to keep her cool.

Gin smirked, "Where is Absinthe?"

"Eh," Akemi responded shocked. "What are you talking about?"

Gin snickered "Don't play dumb our observers told us he was spotted near your apartment," he kept his gun pointed at her "Now this is your last chance"

Elsewhere Conan just made it to the pier he was running through the area as fast so he could search for Akemi.

"Damn it where is she," Conan said under his breath, it was then as he was running.

**BANG**

Conan heard a loud gunshot, and his eyes widened "No" he ran towards the direction of the gunshot. He ran to the area as fast he could and it was then in the distance he sees Akemi "There she is,"

It was then Conan saw her fall to her knees clutching her stomach, his eyes widened again in fear.

"AKEMI-SAN!" he shouted as he saw her collapse.

Conan knelt down and gently picked her up, he saw that Akemi was coughing up blood "Hey hold on,"

It was then both Shinichi and Ran appeared, "Conan, Masami-san"

Conan then turned to Shinichi and Ran "Hurry up and call an ambulance now" he demanded.

Ran nodded and ran out to go find her father who she called earlier.

"No.. it won't do any good," Akemi coughed out.

"Oi, don't talk about your wounds.." it was then Conan looked at his hands and saw it was covered in her blood.

"Hey don't move," Shinichi told her.

Akemi looked up at Shinichi "You're that high school detective," she smiled, she then looked at Conan "You two look so much alike, how did you find me"

Conan looked down his bangs covering his eyes trying to hide tears "I placed a tracker on your car, that's how we knew you'd be at the hotel,"

Akemi smiled weakly "I see, you're still the same as always," she coughed again. She then turned towards Shinichi "Your the detective I hired how are you here,"

"I saw you carry those bags, and I knew that's how you transported the 1 billion yen," Shinichi answered, shocking her.

"Who are you?" Akemi asked weakly.

"Kudo Shinichi a detective," Shinichi smiled softly.

"A detective," she said weakly, she coughed once again.

"It seems you found an interesting friend," Akemi smiled at Conan. "Who is he to you,"

Conan was a bit taken back by the question "He's my... He's my brother," he softly smiled.

"Your brother," Akemi said weakly and Conan nodded.

"Yes, my family," Conan smiled at her. "My real name is Conan Kudo,"

Akemi smiled "I see that's good,"

Sensing the familiarity between the two Shinichi turned to Conan "Conan is she also.." Conan then just gave him a silent nod confirming his suspicions.

Akemi then once again coughed out some blood.

"Oi Hang in there," Conan pleaded, trying to hold back tears.

"It's okay, you don't have to be strong for me, I know I'm dying," she reassured him "I'm sorry Dazai..no Conan-Kun you were right I shouldn't have trusted them,"

"Akemi-san who did this," Conan asked her as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Gin," she uttered weakly, Conan then went wide-eyed at hearing the name. "I'm sorry I should have listened to you,"

"Don't worry about that you're going to make it," Conan tried to reassure her.

Akemi shook her head weakly "No" she told him "Conan-Kun, please take of yourself," Conan nodded tears beginning to flow down his face. She then turned towards Shinichi "Kudo-San, please take care of him he may act cool but he's actually really sensitive,"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah I will, I may not have known you but I can tell you took care of my brother when he was with his captor, for that I thank you,"

Akemi then handed Shinichi a locker key, "Here the real one, the one they took was fake, here's the real one, that's where the money is," Akemi smiled "You two are so alike so kind,"

"Akemi-san," Conan muttered.

Akemi then turned towards Conan "Conan-Kun promise me one more thing," and Conan nodded at this "Please save Shiho, please save her, protect her from them,"

Conan nodded with a determined look "I promise you, I'll find Shiho and save her from them,"

"Thank you," Akemi uttered her final words closing her eyes knowing the end of her life.

Conan gently laid her body on the ground and Shinichi could see tears coming from him "Conan," Shinichi put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

Conan quickly wiped away his tears and stood up removing his brother's hand from his shoulder "I have to go if they find out I was here then were both dead," it was then they both heard approaching footsteps and sirens. "They probably made the death look like a suicide so having the police track them down is pointless,"

Shinichi looked at his brother "Go, I'll deal with this, you were never here,"

Conan nodded "Thanks Aniki, make sure you don't tell them her real name" Conan then ran off, and Shinichi waited for Ran and the police to arrive on the scene, Ran wide-eyed in shock and horror seeing Shinichi standing over Akemi's dead body.

Conan hid as he silently watched Akemi's body being taken away by police. He looked at his hand which was stained with her blood. "_Akemi-san,"_

Conan's thoughts then went back to the silver-haired man "_Gin," _he balled his fist in anger. Conan felt his blood boiling, as he could hear the man's evil laugh.

"_Next time I see you, you're dead,"_

**A.N Here is Chapter 10 everyone, What do you all think, I'm not that good at writing emotional death scenes I did my best with this. So thanks for reading and be sure to review and I'll see you guys next time.**

**Minor edit just fixing grammar mistakes I just noticed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**1 month later**

It's been over a month since the Billion Yen Robbery Case, and Shinichi hasn't heard from Conan since then. Shinichi was currently walking home with Ran after another day of school.

"So have you heard from Conan-san," Ran asked him.

Shinichi shook his head "No, it's been almost a month since the incident,"

"How do you suppose he's doing," Ran said.

"I don't know, it seems Masami-san's death really affected him," Shinichi told her.

"What do you think those two's relationship was," Ran asked him.

"They were probably close," Shinichi said. "I may not know but I can tell by the way they interact they were mostly like family to each other,"

Ran nodded "I see you mentioned to me that Hirota Masami was an alias right,"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah,I promised Conan I wouldn't tell the police, The only real thing I know about her is that her real name is Akemi,"

"So what do you think Conan-san is doing now," Ran asked.

Shinichi signed "I don't know, I just hope he's okay and isn't doing anything dangerous"

…

Elsewhere in what appears to be a research facility.

**BOOM**

There was a loud explosion that echoed through the facility and emerging from the smoke was a man in a dark hoodie wearing a black face mask and black goggles. He walked through the facility silently.

The man was then confronted by men in black pointing their guns.

"Hold it right there," one man said aiming his gun.

"Don't move a muscle," the other ordered.

The masked man remained silent, not saying anything, and in a moment he easily disabled both of the guards knocking them out.

He continued to walk through the facility taking out every security guard that got in his way. It was then he found a scientist who was trying to hide. The man grabbed the scientist by his shirt, lifted him up, and pushed against a wall.

"What do you want," The scientist squealed in fear.

The man brought his face closer to the scientist "Where is Sherry,"

...

The hooded man burst into his apartment in anger, he removed his mask revealing it was Conan underneath. When Conan entered his apartment he punched the wall in anger.

"DAMN IT" he shouted in anger.

Conan then looked over the map he had on his table and crossed out the facility he was just at. "Another dead end,"

Conan once again punched the table in anger "Where are you," he said to himself. "Shiho," images of young scientist appeared in his mind

As Conan was thinking, he heard his phone ringing notifying him of a text, he checked it and saw it was from Shinichi, which made Conan sign it was the same one as last time asking if he was okay. He sent him a simple reply and went back to his work trying to narrow down more hidden facilities the organization owns that he knows of.

As he was working he heard his phone ring once again, he signed thinking it was Shinichi again, he begrudgingly checked, but his eyes widened in shock. The message wasn't from his brother, but it was from someone he wasn't really expecting. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the caller ID.

"What the hell does he want"

...

Shinichi signed as he read Conan's message. "Huh geez, what is he doing,"

"Still nothing from Conan-san," Ran said.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah, he's not telling me anything all he says is that 'he's fine' and 'working can't talk' working on what,"

"Don't worry Shinichi he'll come around," Ran smiled at him.

Hearing this made Shinichi grew a small smile "Yeah, Thanks Ran,"

"So any new cases come to you," Ran asked.

"No, the police haven't given me anything yet, the only thing that has been happening have been attacks on several research labs," Shinichi told her.

"Oh my dad mentioned that, he said there was no security footage, and no survivors in each incident," Ran said and Shinichi nodded. "It's scary,"

Shinichi smirked "Don't worry I'm sure the police will solve it,"

Ran smirked as well "Oh you mean, you hope they call you to solve it,"

Shinichi grinned "Maybe,"

Ran giggled "Geez, you're always so confident,"

Shinichi chuckled "Come on, Ran you know me,"

Ran then lost her smile "So do you think Conan-san will be okay,"

Shinichi frowned "I don't know, he just won't let anyone in,"

"What do you think he's doing now," Ran asked him.

"I think he's going after the person who killed Masami-san," Shinichi answered, shocking Ran.

"But the police said her death was a suicide," Ran said.

Shinichi nodded "I know, but he said there's something more to it than that,"

"What do you mean," Ran asked.

"I don't know, but before she died Masami-san mentioned a name to Conan," Shinichi told her.

"What was it," Ran leaned.

"She said Shiho,"

...

Conan was now in an underground parking lot, waiting for the person he messaged him.

**Flashback 3 years ago**

_A young woman with short auburn hair in a lab coat red sweater and brown pants was sitting at the computer. As she was working she couldn't hear someone coming up from behind her, it was then she felt something cold touch her cheek, making her stop her work._

"_Huh," she jumped. She looked up and saw she was face to face with a younger Conan, he was wearing a grey button-up, and a black coat. He was smiling at her holding a can of soda in both his hands._

"_Absinthe," she said._

"_Yo Shiho, you seem thirsty," Conan smiled, handing her the drink._

_Shiho had a small smile "Thank you," she took the drink from his hand._

_Conan smirked and looked at the computer "So how's the research on that drug going,"_

_Shiho signed "Same as always, still getting nowhere with the test subjects,"_

"_I see," Conan said with a smile, and he then wrapped his arms around her as she worked._

"_Absinthe I need to work," Shiho giggled at the gesture._

_Conan playfully kissed her cheek "Come on, you're always working and we barely get to spend time together,"_

_Shiho stood up and wrapped her arms around him and laughed lightly at his teasing "You know we'll trouble for this," _

"_Screw those higher-ups," Conan chuckled, and Shiho did as well and two lovingly kissed, as Conan pushed her against her desk._

**Flashback over**

Conan smiled thinking back to that moment, after a few more minutes a black truck pulled up, and three people emerged from it. One was a young man in dark clothing and black beanie, the second was a blonde woman with glasses wearing a simple suit, the last person was an older man with gray hair and mustache and glasses, he also wore a business suit.

The man with beanie took out his cigarette and smirked at Conan "Yo, Absinthe,"

Conan then grew a mischievous smile and began to walk towards the man "Yo Rye, it's been a while, how you been,"

As Conan was walking towards Rye, he swiftly stole the gun Rye kept in his back pocket and pointed at the back of Rye's head. In response, Rye's associates took out their guns and pointed them at Conan.

"Did you really think I'd be happy to see you," Conan said in a serious tone.

Rye smirked "Is that how you treat an old friend,"

"Hmm, I never really considered us friends after what you did," Conan smirked. "So I'm going to give you 10 seconds to tell me why you called me or I blow your brains out,"

Rye chuckled "We both know you won't pull the trigger because if you did my associates here will shoot you down, and if you die you won't be able to see Sherry again, and it won't bring her back,"

"Yeah, but it will make me feel better," Conan responded with his fingers on the trigger.

"So do it," Rye said casually.

Conan knew he was right if he killed him now, he'll more than likely die and never see Shiho again. So he made the logical solution and put the gun away and Rye's associates did the same.

"So what do you want," Conan asked.

"I know what you've been doing, and I want you to stop," Rye told him.

"Eh," Conan twitched.

"We know you're the one attacking those research facilities, and that all those facilities have a connection to them," Rye said. "And I know your reason,"

"What the hell do you know," Conan questioned.

"If they find out you're the one behind the attacks you won't be able to save her," Rye told him. "I know you're angry but doing this won't help,"

"So what, I should sit and do nothing," Conan shouted.

"No, but mindlessly attacking them won't do anything" Rye lectured. "If you do that everyone you care about will die,"

"AND JUST WHAT IN THE HELL YOU SAY WE DO HUH, AKEMI IS DEAD!" Conan yelled at him. "AND WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHAT'S HAPPENING TO SHIHO!"

"Kid, you need to calm down, breathe, I know you're angry and in mourning but you can't let your emotions get the best of you," Rye told him.

"Kid, your anger won't help her, you need to think things through," Rye told him. "you have to live for her sake,"

"I'm whelmed by your concern Akai, but I lost in faith in you after what you did," Conan glared.

"Just because you hate me, doesn't me I given up on you," Akai told him "Because I made a promise to her to, if you keep going down this path you will die,"

"You can't just shut people out of your life, you need to let someone in, to help you, there are people who care about you," Akai placed his hand on his shoulder.

Conan looked down his bangs covering his eyes "You did if you want to help how about you talk to Scotch's family get them to help I'm sure they love to meet you," Conan then started to walk away "Either way Akai, write me off or don't either way blow" Conan leaves the parking lot not looking back at Akai.

"Shuu, should we increase the number of watchers in his family," the blonde woman asked.

Akai shook his head "No, that makes them a bigger target,"

"So what shall we do Akai-Kun," the old man asked.

"We wait for the right moment and strike," Akai walked back to his car, he then looked back to where Conan was, "Be careful kid, you know exactly what they're capable of,"

...

Conan walked through the city still thinking about what Akai said. Deep down he knew Akai was right, he'd die if he kept attacking the Organization.

"What should I do to save her," Conan muttered to himself.

As he was walking through the city he stopped in front of a park gate and saw three kids playing soccer together. Conan recognized the three children; it was the Detective Boys that followed Shinichi around.

It didn't take long for the kids to notice Conan watching them.

"Ah Conan-oniisan," Ayumi pointed.

"Ah it is," Mitsuhiko said.

"How you been niichan" Genta grinned.

Conan put on a fake smile for the children "I'm fine just a lot on my mind,"

"Oh are you okay," Ayumi said with worry.

"Yeah I just lost someone close to me recently," Conan said.

"Eh, are you really okay," Mitsuhiko said surprised.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a lot for me to process," Conan assured the kids.

"Hey how about you play with us, that will make you feel better," Genta grinned.

"Yeah," Ayumi cheered and Mitsuhiko nodded.

"Huh," Conan said, it was then Ayumi took his hand and pulled him towards the soccer field. "Hey wait,"

Ayumi smiled "Come on it'll be fun,"

Conan signed and decided to play along with the three children. As they played, all three of them were impressed with Conan's soccer skills.

"Wow! Nii-chan you're just as good as Shinichi-Niichan," Genta said.

"Yeah you're amazing," Mitsuhiko praised.

"So cool," Ayumi smiled.

"Yeah, thanks," Conan juggled the ball and kicked it hard into the goal.

The group continued to play a game of soccer, and Conan has to admit he's having a bit of fun playing with these kids. He spent some time teaching the kids some basic soccer tricks and giving them advice on how to be a good detective.

**A few hours later**

"Bye-bye Conan-oniisan," Ayumi waved.

"See you soon," Mitsuhiko smiled.

"See ya," Genta grinned.

"Bye you guys," Conan smiled as he walked home.

As he walked home, he couldn't help but feel a bit better after spending some time with the kids. Their innocence seems to have some kind of effect on him, making him forget about his anger for a brief period.

Conan sat down on his couch and looked at the ceiling "Honestly I still don't know what I want Akemi-san," he said to himself.

"My whole life I did what the Organization wanted, that's all I knew, but once I left I don't know what to do," he grumbled, his mind then went to Shinichi.

"_You need to let someone in, to help you"_

Akai's words played out in his mind, Conan signed to himself, he knew he was right. He then picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello," it was Shinichi's voice on the other line.

"Hey brother, can we talk," Conan said.

**A.N. Here is chapter 11 you guys what do you all think. I know it may seem Conan got over his grief a little bit quicker, but he's still hurt so he's going to try to move past the pain like I said it's hard for me to write emotional moments. What do you guys think of Conan and Akai's interaction, Akai may be a bit out of character, since I'm kinda giving him and Conan kind of like a brotherly relationship, and I do have plans in future where Conan spends more time with the Detective Boys in the future. So Anyway be sure to review and I will see you update.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Shinichi and Ran were walking home, and Ran could not help but noticed that Shinichi seemed a bit more happier today.

"Hey, Shinichi you seem happier today," Ran smiled at him.

Shinichi smiled and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Well yeah. Do I"

Ran nodded "Yeah, did something happen?"

Shinichi sheepishly smiled "Yeah, it's just that Conan is finally trying to open up to me,"

Ran smiled "Really that's great, so what did he tell you,"

"Not much just told me more about himself," Shinichi said. "For example like me he's a fan of mysteries, and some genuine happy moments he had growing up,"

"Well that's good at least he's opening up," Ran smiled and Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, there's something else too," Shinichi told her.

"And that is," Ran asked.

"Masami-san it turns out she was connected to the people who kidnapped him," Shinichi said shocking Ran.

"Are you serious," Ran said and Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, those two talked like they knew each other for a long time," Shinichi answered. "And do you remember that name Masami-san told him,"

"Shiho right," Ran responded.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah, she's Masami-san's sister from what he told me,"

"And Conan asked you to help find her," Ran asked.

"Yeah," he answered. "He wants us to take our time with this, he'll let me know if he finds any leads that he'll look into,"

"That's good," Ran said.

As the two were heading to Shinichi's house as per usual. They saw that man about their age with dark skin and a baseball cap was standing in front of the gate.

Seeing this Shinichi recognized the man and signed "Hattori what are you doing here,"

Hattori looked up and grinned "Yo Kudo, Nee-chan,"

"Hattori-Kun its been a while," Ran greeted.

Hattori nodded "Yeah sure has,"

"So what are you doing here," Shinichi asked.

Hattori grinned "Of course I come to challenge you again,"

Shinichi signed "Okay what is it,"

Hattori smirked "The Naniwa Serial murder case,"

This caught Shinichi's attention "If I remember there have been 2 victims so far, and both were stabbed through their wallet right,"

Hattori nodded "That's right and I bet I can solve it before you,"

Shinichi smirked "Oh really, I remember I won our last match,"

"The last match was a tie," Hattori retorted.

"Stop it, you two," Ran stomped scaring the two. Ran then turned towards Shinichi and smiled "So are we going to Osaka?"

Shinichi smirked "Of course, I wouldn't miss a chance to beat Hattori,"

Hattori grew a tick mark "Huh, you want to say that again," he glared.

Shinichi glared back "You got a problem,"

"Fine let's throw down, let's head to Osaka right now, then I'll prove who the superior detective is," Hattori snarled.

"Osaka?" a voice said.

The three turned and saw Conan walking towards.

"Who's that, and why does he look like Kudo," Hattori blinked.

"Oh he's the guy I told you about over the phone," Shinichi chuckled.

"Oh," Hattori said and walked over to Conan "So this is long lost twin, huh, I always thought it was Kuroba,"

"For the last time Kuroba and I are not related," Shinichi shouted.

Hearing what Hattori said Conan glared at his brother, scaring Shinichi "You told him about me,"

Shinichi puts his arms up defensively "Now I told him to keep it secret don't worry he's trustworthy and knows how to keep a secret, and I think he'll be a big help,"

Conan signed "Fine," he then faced Hattori offered a handshake "You must already know I'm Conan Kudo, but I go by Conan Edogawa for now,"

Hattori grinned "Yo, Hattori Heiji High School Detective of West,"

Conan nodded "Yeah I heard of you, so you going on a trip again,"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah Osaka, you want to join,"

Conan thought for a second and just shrugged "eh, nothing better to do,"

And Like that, the group of four were on a train to Osaka.

"Kazuha is going to meet us there at the station," Hattori told them.

Ran smiled "Ah Kazuha-chan it's been a while since I've seen her,"

Hattori then leaned over to Shinichi "So what's the deal with your dark and broody brother,"

Shinichi signed "Didn't I tell you over the phone he was involved with some bad people and now he's on the run,"

"I know, but is it safe for him, since they know his face," Hattori whispered. "I mean he's just learning glasses and styles his hair a bit differently,"

"He says he knows how to cover his tracks," Shinichi answered. "I mean nothing too big happened to us since he showed up,"

"Alright then," Hattori laid back in his chair.

...

After a few hours, the group had arrived at Naniwa, Osaka. They were greeted by a young girl their age with dark hair in a pony dressed in an orange sweater and jeans.

"Yo Ran-chan, Kudo-Kun," the girl smiled.

Ran smiled back at the girl and locked hands with her "Kazuha-chan its been so long,"

"Right," Kazuha smiled.

"Hey Kazuha-chan," Shinichi grinned.

"Hi Kudo-Kun," Kazuha waved. It was then Kazuha took notice of Conan "Oh Kuroba-Kun is that you,"

Conan raised an eyebrow "Who?"

"Ah Kazuha that isn't Kuroba, he's Kudo's bro… I mean distant relative," Hattori lied.

Kazuha nodded "I see," she then walked over to Conan and bowed "Hello there I'm Kazuha Tomoya it's nice to meet you,"

Conan smiled "Conan Edogawa, and I take it your Hattori's girlfriend,"

Both Hattori and Kazuha went completely red and Shinichi and Ran held in their laughter.

"NO WAY" Hattori and Kazuha shouted in unison.

"Why would I ever date her," Hattori shouted. "Seriously she's way too much of a gorilla,"

"Yeah Heiji is way too immature," Kazuha yelled. "He's an overgrown child,"

"Ah is that so," Conan cocked his head.

"That's right," both Hattori and Kazuha said.

"Alright then," Conan shrugged. "So where are we going first,"

Hattori smirked "We're heading somewhere to eat first, you guys are hungry right,"

Shinichi, Ran, and Conan nodded.

"Alright then let's go," Kazuha smiled.

The group arrived at a restaurant and were each served a delicious bowl of Udon. As the group was eating Conan decided to break the silence.

"So Kazuha-san how long have you and Hattori known each other," Conan asked.

"Oh we've known each other since we were kids, both our dads worked for the police so we spent a lot of time together," Kazuha answered.

"That's right," Hattori said as he stuffed his face.

"Yeah we have a bond of steel," Kazuha said proudly.

Conan raised an eyebrow "A bond of steel,"

Hattori swallowed his food, "Hey stupid, why would you tell that," Realizing what she said Kazuha blushed

"What do you mean by that," Conan asked.

Hattori just sweated and laughed "Well you see when we were kids we played around with my dad's handcuff and we ended up cuff together, its a really funny story,"

"No it wasn't, I had to live with you, go to the bathroom with you and bathe with you," Kazuha blushed.

"Hmm that sounds really interesting," Conan teasingly smirked.

"Oi," Hattori glared.

"It must be nice having a close bond," Conan said as he ate his udon.

When Conan said that Shinichi felt as though there was some sadness in his voice. Shinichi was about to talk to him, and another man entered the restaurant.

"Oh Heiji-kun," the man said.

Hattori looked up "Oh Sakata-Keiji, what took you so long,"

Sakata sheepishly rubbed his head "Sorry, hold up in traffic, the cars outside are ready to head to the station."

The group nodded and stood up from their seats and paid for their meal. As they were heading to the car, Shinichi walked up to Conan.

"Hey, you alright," Shinichi asked his brother.

Conan gave him a smile "I'm fine, just a little on edge,"

"Is this about Shiho-san," Shinichi asked him.

Conan nodded "I've been getting no leads on her location, I need to find her,"

Shinichi placed his hand on his shoulder "Don't worry we'll find her, I promise,"

Conan smiled "Thanks brother,"

"So did you think about what I asked you," Shinichi asked him.

Conan shrugged "I still don't know,"

"You're going to have to meet them eventually," Shinichi told him.

"Give me time, alright," Conan answered and Shinichi just nodded.

"Hey what's the hold up you two," Hattori called.

The two brothers looked up and saw that everyone was already in the car. The two brothers then got into the car.

"Sorry," Shinichi told them.

"Yeah lost in conversation," Conan chuckled.

"Gees you guys," Ran signed.

Sakata then started the car, it was then the group noticed the crowd around them began to look up and pointing at something.

Hattori looked out the window "What the heck is going on,"

It was then out of nowhere a body fell from the sky and landed on top of their car.

"GYAAH," Ran and Kazuha screamed

"What the hell," Shinichi said shocked.

The body of the man was on the hood of the car, stabbed through the heart with a knife and it was stabbed through the man's wallet.

**A.n. Here we are a short chapter. How do you guys like it, Now Hattori and Kazuha and I established Shinichi and Ran met before cause I don't feel like writing a chapter where they meet for the first time. As for how Haibara will come into the story, I have a vague idea o what I want, its still in the planning stages, and that's about it. Be sure to review it and I will see you next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The group in the car was in complete shock at the body that fell onto their car.

"Who the hell is this," Conan said when he saw the body.

"I don't know," Hattori said as he looked at the body "This is just like the last three victims,"

"Up there," Shinichi pointed, the group looked up and saw a man on top of the building where the body fell from. Shinichi and Hattori then ran inside the building leaving Conna, Ran, Kazuha, and Sakata behind.

"Sakata-han quickly, call the police," Hattori told the officer.

"Alright," Sakata took out his phone and started dialing.

Shinichi and Hattori ran up the stairs of the building. Once they reached the roof they confronted the man who was looking over the edge.

Hattori then confronted the man "Hey why did you push that guy off,"

Shinichi smirked "Its rather stupid of you not to run away after committing the crime,"

"Wait you misunderstand," the man pleaded.

"Eh," Both Shinichi and Hattori responded.

"WHAAT," Ran and Kazuha said shocked, "Someone asked him to go up there,"

Hattori and Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah that guy said someone called him up there," Hattori told them.

"I'm the chef on the 1st floor," the chef said.

"So how exactly did the body fall," Ran asked.

"The Culprit attached the body with a rope and covered it with a blanket, and it was set to fall once the door opened," Hattori told them.

"The victim died bout 24 hours ago, and the killer left the mechanism there to drop him," Shinichi said.

"But why did it fall on the police car," Sakata asked.

"That was completely random, it could have landed on any car and the result would be the same, this was obviously made to send a message," Hattori answered.

"But for what," Shinichi wondered.

"That woman," Conan's words, brought both detectives out of thought.

"What," Shinichi and Hattori said.

"Over there," Conan pointed at a woman who looked scared and panicked compared to others in the crowd.

Shinichi and Hattori looked at the woman and nodded in agreement, and they went to confront the woman. The woman seeing Shinichi and Hattori coming to her made her panic and ran to her car.

"Hey miss, wait," Hattori called but they were too late. The woman left in a hurry in her car.

"Damn she's gone," Shinichi said frustrated.

"So what do we do," Hattori asked.

"For now let's go to the police station," Shinchi told him and Hattori agreed.

...

"Eh, this the third in serial murder," Ran reacted.

Shinichi sweat dropped "Did you forget why we came here,"

Ran sheepishly chuckled "Sorry, I thought it was for a different case,"

Shinichi signed "Okay, Hattori continue,"

Hattori nodded "Like I said this the third victim that was found in a similar way,"

"Who were the previous 2," Conan asked.

Hattori then pulled out three pictures, one of the men being the they witnessed die, and the other two of another man and woman.

"The last two victims were a convenience store owner and a bartender, and the latest victim was a taxi driver," Hattori explained "So the motive wasn't money,"

"So what's the connection," Kazuha asked.

Hattori shook his head "That something we couldn't figure out, the only thing we found similar to these cases were that each victim had their wallet stabbed through,"

"There's also the chance these victims are random," Conan said.

"We haven't ruled that out, but I don't think that's the case," Shinichi told him.

"Why's that Shinichi," Ran asked.

"The taxi driver's body was set up to fall on a car, if the killings were random then why set up that trick," Shinichi answered.

"But still there's no link between the victims," Conan said.

"Heiji-kun, we found a link between the victims," Sakata called out.

"Well that was unexpected," Conan said sarcastically.

"Really Sakata-san," Hattori said excitedly.

Sakata nodded "Yeah hear take a look,"

Sakata put on an old news report about a past scandal with Assemblyman Sotaro Goshi.

"Sotaro Goshi? The Assemblyman," Conan raised an eyebrow.

"What does he have to do with this?" Shinichi asked.

"Look here," Sakata pointed to the man outside blocking the car door.

"That's the first victim, Hidetoshi Nagao, he was Sotaro's bodyguard," Sakata explained.

"But we knew this already, Sakata-san," Hattori told him.

Sakata nodded "Yes but look at the driver,"

"The driver," Hattori said confused, he looked back at the report and looked at the driver his eyes widen "That's the third victim,"

Sakata smiled "That's right,"

"So connection has to do with Sotaro Goshi, but that still leaves the 2nd victim," Conan pointed out.

"We'll figure that out later, for now, let's go see Sotaro," Hattori puts his hat on.

"I'll go with you," Shinichi volunteered, and he then turned to Conan "Conan can you stay with the girls,"

Conan lazily saluted "Sir yes sir," he yawned.

Shinichi signed "Alright let's go, Hattori,"

"Heiji, be careful, and you have your lucky charm, right," Kazuha blushed.

Hattori smirked "Course I do, don't worry see ya,"

"Lucky charm," Conan raised an eyebrow.

Ran smiled "Oh that both Kazuha-chan and Hattori-kun carry charms that hold the chain from the handcuffs they got stuck together in,"

Conan teasingly smirked at Kazuha "is that so,"

Kazuha went completely red "Ran-chan,"

Conan chuckled "Don't worry about it, it's cute and romantic"

This made Kazuha blush more and Ran laughed at her friend's embarrassment.

"So should we do for the time being," Ran asked.

"Let's just get some more food, I'm still pretty hungry," Conan said.

Kazuha nodded "That sounds great, I'll call Otaki-han and he'll give us a ride,"

Ran then walked up to Conan "You know Conan-san I'm surprised you didn't go with Shinichi and Hattori-kun, from what I can tell you love mysteries as much as those two,"

Conan signed "I do, I'm just not as obsessed with them as he is,"

Ran smiled "I see, so how are you feeling after what happened to Masami-san,"

"I'm fine, it was just a lot for me to process," Conan turned away from her face.

"Were you two close," Ran asked.

Conan nodded "Yeah she was like family to me,"

Ran placed her hand on his shoulder "If you want someone to talk to I'm here,"

Conan smiled at her "Thank you, Ran-san," and Ran smiled back at him.

Kazuha walked up to them "Ran-chan it's not good to flirt with your boyfriend's cousin,"

Ran blushed "Wait what we're not,"

Kazuha chuckled "Don't worry I won't tell Kudo-kun,"

Ran pouted "Geez, you're acting just like Sonoko,"

Conan watched as the two playfully argued with each other, and he couldn't help but smile.

...

"So you got word about the mystery lady at the crime scene," Shinichi asked Sakata.

Sakata nodded "Yes, her name is Sumie Okazaki, divorced, lives in an apartment in Seito,"

"From her reaction to the killing she seems to know more about the story," Hattori smirked.

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded.

Sakata took out his and dialed her number "I'll give her a call right now," after a couple of seconds someone picked up the phone "Okazaki-san this officer Sakata I would like to..."

"MR INSPECTOR PLEASE HELP ME SOMEONE IS TRYING TO KILL ME!" Okazaki yelled over the phone.

"What," Skata said shocked.

"I'll tell you everything that happened 20 years ago so please help me," she pleads.

"Understood, we're on our way to lock your doors till we arrive," Sakata ordered.

"Oi Sakata-san we already passed the apartment," Hattori shouted.

"EH," Sakata's eyes widened, realizing he passed their destination.

Shinichi and Hattori jumped out of the car shocking the officer further 'Oi what are you two doing,"

"We'll run from here, it'd be faster," Shinichi answered.

"Just catch up with us later," Hattori shouted as he and Shinichi ran to the apartment.

"Hey, Hattori what do you think it means?" Shinichi pant as he and Hattori made it to the crosswalk,

"What," Hattori pants.

"The knife through the wallet," Shinichi wiped away the sweat.

"Don't know nothing really significant in their wallets," Hattori said "But we'll find out after talking to this lady,"

Shinichi nodded "With that info, we'll be closer to the truth,"

Shinichi and Hattori arrived at the Okazaki's apartment and rang the bell, but got no bell.

"Hey miss we're here," Hattori knocked, it was then the detectives realized the door was open.

"It's open," Shinichi pointed out. "Okazaki-san we're with the police," Shinichi called as he and Hattori entered the apartment.

"Damn it she's not here," Hattori grunted when he searched the apartment, he then took out his phone and called Sakata and told him the situation. This shocked Sakata as well; he remembered to tell her to stay put.

"AAHHHHH"

Both Shinichi and Hattori's eyes widened when they heard a loud male scream, they quickly ran outside and saw a man cowering on the ground in front of the public bathroom.

Shinichi and Hattori ran to the bathroom, to see a work with a fearful look on his face and pointing at something in the bathroom. Shinichi and Hattori looked inside and both were shocked to see the body of their key witness dead on the bathroom floor, stabbed through the wallet.

"Damn it, we're too late," Hattori grinds his teeth.

...

Shinichi and Hattori arrived back at the station with Sakata, and they determined like the past victims she was strangled to death and then stabbed through her wallet. They also found a voicemail that was from the culprit, but his voice was masked by a voice changer.

After some time Shinichi, Hattori, and Sakata finally found a connection between the victims, that being they all went to the same driving school, along with Assemblyman Sotaro Goshi.

"Heiji there was someone else who was in the class," Sakata said with a grim face.

"Who," Hattori asked.

"Ki'ichiro Numabuchi," Sakata answered, this shocked both Shinichi and Hattori.

"Numabuchi the serial killer," Shinichi shouted.

Hattori then quickly grabbed the phone from Sakata, who was talking to the driving school "Hey send us a picture of the driving school," then through the fax machine, a photo of the driving class was sent.

Shinichi and Hattori's eyes narrowed when they saw the picture.

"No doubt about it, that's Numabuchi," Shinichi said and Hattori nodded.

"Hey, Shinichi you figure anything out," Ran called as she, Kazuha, and Conan arrived, with Otaki.

"Otaki-han you're here too," Hattori blinked seeing the Osakan inspector.

Otaki nodded "Yes, Kazuha asked me to drive her and her friends around,"

Hattori just glared at Kazuha "You're not the chief of police so why are you ordering Otaki-han around,"

Kazuha grew a tick mark "You aren't either, and he listens to you all the time,"

Otaki tried to stop the two from fight "Oi just calm you two,"

Conan signed "So you figure anything out about these killings,"

Shinichi nodded "Yeah we have a suspect Ki'ichiro Numabuchi,"

Ran and Kazuha grew a scared look.

"The serial killer," Ran said scared as she held onto Kazuha.

Shinichi nodded "Yeah, he went to the same driving school as the victims,"

"So we suspect he might be behind everything," Hattori explained.

"Ki'ichiro Numabuchi," Conan silently uttered and walked away from the group, seeing this Shinichi walk up to his brother.

"What's wrong," Shinichi asked.

"Ki'ichiro Numabuchi I heard his name before," Conan answered.

"I mean yeah, he's an infamous criminal," Shinichi shrugged.

"No not from that," Conan told him.

"What do you mean," Shinichi asked.

"Ki'ichiro Numabuchi was one of them," Conan told his brother bluntly.

"What," Shinichi wide-eyed in shock.

**A.N. Here's the latest chapter what do you all think. To answer some questions like how they know Kuroba, well in this Au I establish Kogoro is still an officer easiest explanation is that that's how they met Kuroba Since Ran could have met him through Aoko who's father is Nakamori. There was also something about a love triangle between the brothers and Shiho, that's interesting I never consider that. As for Conan knowing Numbuchi, you can probably guess how if you know the series well enough, just look at the Missing Mitsuhiko case and you'll know. So that is it sure to review and I will try to update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"What," Shinichi said shaken.

"Ki'ichiro Numabuchi is well was a member of the Organization," Conan answered.

"You're serious," Shinichi asked, still pretty shocked.

Conan nodded "Yes, but don't worry he's not much of a threat,"

"What makes you say that he's one of them, this could be a major lead," Shinichi told him.

"That'd be good if he actually knew anything," Conan signed.

"What do you mean," Shinichi asked.

"He was one of the lower rank members so he didn't get to know much, he probably only knows of the organization's existence," Conan explained.

Shinichi stroked his chin "I see, how exactly do you know this,"

"Through Shiho," Conan answered.

**Flashback**

_A young Conan, about 15 were currently visiting his girlfriend Shiho like always interrupting her work._

_As he was watching her work, Conan accidentally knocked over a few things off a table._

"_Oh, Sorry," Conan said, realizing what he did._

_Shiho looked down "Geez, be more careful next time," she knelt down and began to pick up the files, with Conan kneeling down to help._

_One peculiar file caught Conan's eyes, he picked up and saw it was a file on a man who looked like a skeleton, "Ki'ichiro Numabuchi," he read "Who's that," he asked Shiho._

_Shiho looked up at him and examined the file "Oh he's supposed to be the first human test subject for APTX 4869,"_

"_Ohhh," Conan responded surprise "So you're finally moving on the human testing now,"_

_Shiho nodded and placed the files back on the table and threw the broken mug away. "Yeah its the next step in the completion of the drug,"_

_**Flashback over**_

"So he was supposed to be a human guinea pig for a science experiment," Shinichi crossed his arms.

Conan nodded "There was nothing too significant about him, they thought he could be a good assassin but his mental instability made him useless, so they sent him to Shiho, but he escaped before the testing began,"

"I see," Shinichi said.

"Listen, despite what I told you, it's best you be careful when you confront him. Be careful." Conan warned. "I'll look after the girls, while you and Hattori can solve this case,"

Shinichi nodded "Thank you, Conan,"

"So you get any other leads," Conan asked.

"Yeah, the last victim said something happened 20 years ago that involved the assemblyman Sotaro Goshi and the other victims, it turns out all of them were in the same driving class 20 years ago," Shinichi said.

"And you Hattori are going to follow up your lead,"

Shinichi nodded "Don't worry I'll solve this in no time,"

Conan nodded and back, he headed back to meet with Otaki, Kazuha, and Ran getting into Otaki's car. So once again the brothers went their separate ways, Shinichi and Hattori continuing their investigation, and Conan and Ran going with Otaki and Kazuha.

...

Now, Conan, the girls, and Otaki were in the car now heading to Heiji's house, to eat and relax for a bit.

"Heiji's mom is making us curry tonight," Kazuha told Ran.

"Really her cooking is the best," Ran smiled.

"Right," Kazuha smiled.

The two girls continue to converse while Otaki drives and Conan stares out the window in boredom. During the drive Otaki had gotten a call on his car radio.

Otaki picked it up "Otaki here what is it," it was then Otaki's eyes widened "What you found Numabuchi's car," he shouted. "In Minoo mountains, okay, on my way," Otaki then made a fast sharp u-turn and turned on his siren.

"Hey old man what's the deal," Conan shouted.

"Otaki-han what's going on," Kazuha said.

"Sorry guys but Numabuchi's car was found in Minoo mountains and we have to head there now," Otaki answered.

After some time the group arrived in the mountains, Otaki went to find the officers leaving Conan and the others in the car.

"Numabuchi, so he's here," Kazuha said. "I hope Otaki-han is safe, he's dangerous,"

"Yes, I hope nothing bad happens," Ran said "Right Conan-san," it was then the two girls saw that the young man was no longer in the car. "Eh,"

"Where did he go," Kazuha said shocked.

Otaki found his fellow officers inspecting an abandoned car "Is this Numabuchi's"

The officer nodded "yeah the numbers check out,"

Otaki then noticed a nearby a cabin "What about the cabin,"

"Nothing we checked," the officer answered.

Otaki growled in frustration "Damn it we missed him,"

"No he's still in the cabin," Conan walked up.

Otaki jumped in shock "Kid, what are you doing here,"

Conan looked at the ground and sees a bunch of old receipts "Look at these receipts where they're at least 3 to 5 days old, and they all looked burnt, and I take it people don't eat here every day,"

Otaki nodded "I see that makes sense, but Numabuchi fac is well known there's no way he could just walk into a convenient store,"

Conan smirked "You're right so that means someone is keeping him in the cabin,"

Otaki then looked at the other officers "Hey check the cabin again," the officers all nodded and they went back to check the cabin.

The officers checked every inch of the cabin but still found nothing, it was then Conan noticed there were no signs of cobwebs on a pillar. There he noticed a false panel on the ceiling, "Hey Keiji-san there's a false panel on the ceiling,"

Otaki looked up at where Conan was pointing, he then climbed up on the pillar and removed the false panel "Oh he's right," he said, shocked.

Otaki looked through the hidden room with his flashlight that was when he found who he was looking Ki'ichiro Numabuchi handcuffed to a pillar, he looked dehydrated and stared. "Numabuchi," he shouted. "You're under arrest,"

Numabuchi saw the officer and he seems elated "Please help me, I need food,"

...

Elsewhere at Sotaro Goshi's residence was Shinichi, Hattori, and Sakata confronting the Assemblyman. To sum things up Goshi refuses to meet with them, making the detectives upset.

"Goddamn it where is this guy," Shinichi grumbled impatiently.

"We're sorry he's doing a lot of paperwork," the assemblyman's assistant said.

"I had enough of this, I'm going to go see him," Hattori shouted in anger.

"Now, now you two just let the police do their job and calm down," Sakata tried to calm the detectives down.

"But Sakata, once he sees this picture he has to talk," Hattori pulled out the driving class photo.

Back in Goshi's office, the assemblyman was having an argument with one of his assistants.

"I told you to tell those cops to leave," Goshi yelled.

"But sir we can't keep them waiting, isn't it better if you meet them,"

"No, they'll leave eventually," Goshi argued.

"But what about that weird phone call you received,"

"NO, they must never know," the assemblyman said grimly.

...

Back at the cabin, Conan was being lectured by Ran for just leaving them in the car.

"Why did you just leave like that Conan-san," Ran shouted at him.

"Sorry I was curious," Conan sheepishly said.

Ran signed "You really are just like Shinichi,"

As the police were escorting Numabuchi away he slipped on the floor knocking over some pots and pans on the ground.

"Hey watch your step," Otaki told the criminal.

Unknown to them, Numabuchi picked up a kitchen knife and was grinning evilly. He then stood up and waved the knife "Stay back," he shouted. The Police officers then all backed away, and Numabuchi started to make a run for it. "Move out of the way,"

Ran looked and saw Numabuchi heading towards with a knife, she froze in fear not knowing what to do. Numabuchi was getting closer and she was doing nothing, it was then Conan jumped in front of her taking the force of the knife.

Ran eyes widen in shock

"CONAN-SAN!"

It was then back at the Assemblyman's house, Shinichi felt a chill go down his back.

"Hey Kudo what's wrong," Hattori asked.

Shinichi shook his head.

"I don't know but I think something happened to the others,"

**A.N. Here we go, Chapter 14, the next chapter will be the end of this case. So what do you all think be sure to review and I will update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"CONAN-SAN!" Ran screamed when he jumped in front of her to protect her from Numabuchi's attack, his blood dripping on the ground but Conan did not seem to be in pain.

It was then Ran noticed the look of fear Numabuchi had on his face when he looked at Conan, he was pale, shivering. Ran looked over and saw that the knife was stabbed into Conan's arm, and he was glaring at Numabuchi with pure evil and ice-cold glare, making Ran pale.

"You're...one of them aren't you," Numabuchi uttered. "You're here to kill me, it's all your fault those people died, I"M NOT GOING TO DIE," he screamed he was about to attack again, but he was subdued to the ground by Kazuha.

Ran shook her head and walked up to Conan "Conan-san are you okay,"

Conan looked at his wound unfazed at the bleeding and gave her a kind smile "Yeah I'm fine, I felt worst,"

"Don't say that you're bleeding," Ran said worried looking at his wounds.

"We have a medkit in the car, we'll go get it," an officer said and left to go get it.

Otaki took Numabuchi from Kazuha "Thought you could get away huh," he then looked at Conan "Hey kid you okay," and Conan nodded in response. "Okay, it's good you stopped him, we don't know what would happen.

The group then returned to the cars, and Ran was patching up Conan's wound "Geez you're reckless," she said as she wrapped the bandages. When Ran said those words a memory flashed before Conan's eyes.

"_Geez, you're always so reckless,"_

In Conan's mind Ran was replaced by a memory of Shiho who was treating his wounds, He smiled remembering those times she would treat his wounds after a mission.

Ran looked up at him, and sees Conan smiling "Hey you okay, you've been staring at me,"

Conan blinked being brought back to reality, he blushed a little and looked away from Ran "Its nothing, Thank you,"

Conan then looked towards Otaki who was escorting Numabuchi and noticed something "Hey Keiji-san why does he have two handcuffs on,"

Otaki looked at Numabuchi's wrist "Oh that it seems he was already cuffed to a pillar when we found him,"

"_He was chained with two handcuffs," _Conan said in thought, it was then lightbulb lit up in Conan, he quickly took out his phone and looked at the photo of the driving class Shinichi sent him, he looked at the photo, and his gaze immediately went to the teacher. "It can't be,"

...

Back with Shinichi and Hattori, they were still awaiting their meeting with the Assemblyman.

"Damn this is taking forever," Hattori tapped his foot impatiently.

"I know it's annoying," Shinichi added.

As the two were waiting, Shinichi stood up and told Hattori he had to go to the bathroom, once Shinichi left Hattori looked at the driving class photo.

"There has to be something to this," Hattori said, it was then he noticed something with the teacher just like Conan, "No it can't be,"

Shinichi stepped out of the bathroom, and after washing up he heard his phone ringing, he picked it up.

"Hello,"

"I know who the culprit is," Conan's voice said.

"Eh," Shinichi said surprised "Conan, you figured it out,"

Conan nodded on the other end and told Shinichi his deduction, making Shinichi go wide-eyed.

"What," Shinichi said wide-eyed in shock.

…

Outside in the darkness of an empty storage room was a man waiting for his target.

"If you're waiting for the Assemblyman he's not coming," Hattori walked in. "Sakata,"

The officer was shocked to hear Hattori's voice. "Heiji-kun why are you here,"

"You're the serial killer aren't you Sakata," Hattori confronted.

Sakata laughed confused "What are you talking about Heiji-kun, I just happened to be here,"

Hattori signed and started his deduction, telling Sakata that the incident that happened 20 years ago. That incident being that the victims had killed their instructor with a prank gone wrong. Hattori then went on to explain how he killed Okazaki, and how he planned to kill Goshi and planned to frame Numabuchi for all the murders.

Sakata signed in defeat and took out his gun "Sorry Heiji, but its too late for me," he pointed the gun at his head ready to pull the trigger.

"DON'T BE STUPID," Hattori yelled stopping Sakata from killing himself. Hattori managed to stop Sakata from shooting himself by shooting the gun randomly in the warehouse, but accidentally shot a gas container starting a fire in the warehouse trapping them, but Sakata injured his leg.

"The instructor who was killed was my father," Sakata confessed "I couldn't believe someone like him a strict driver would die drunk behind the wheel, I found out the truth when I cornered Numabuchi he thought I was my father, and confessed to everything, I'm sorry but I had to get justice for my father,"

Hattori looked at Sakata in anger and grabbed him by his collar "YOU'RE A FUCKING OFFICER DAMNIT, YOU TOOK AN OATH TO PROTECT AND SERVE THE INNOCENT NOT USE THE POWER FOR YOUR OWN PERSONAL VENDETTA!" He yelled at the man. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO YOUR BADGE,"

It was then in a rush of adrenaline Hattori carried Sakata and rushed out of the burning warehouse.

Sakata looked up at Otaki who walked up to his stretcher "Otaki-san where's Heiji,"

"Transported on a different ambulance, he truly is amazing he carried you out there," Otaki said.

"I see tell him I said thank you and sorry," Sakata told his now-former superior.

Otaki nodded "I will,"

It was then AssemblyMan Goshi walked up to them in anger and glared at Sakata "So this bastard is the one who tried to kill me, well I'll show you," Goshi was about to punch Sakata but was stopped by another man.

"Tomoya-san," Otaki said shocked.

"For only this moment this man is an officer," Tomoya told him "And Assemblyman I wish to discuss that incident 20 years ago," it was then the Assemblyman went pale.

Hattori was being transported by another ambulance with Shinichi, Ran, Conan, and Kazuha by his side.

"Heiji," Kazuha cried. "Are you okay Sakata-san tried to kill you,"

"Idiot no he didn't I stopped him from killing himself," Hattori told her, "An idiot told me I'd be no worse than a killer if I let a suspect kill themselves,"

Shinichi's eyes widen remembering telling Hattori this in a case they solved together a few months ago. "Hattori,"

"Shit I'm tired," Hattori said, starting to close his eyes.

"Heiji," Kazuha cried, it was then Hattori closed his eyes making Shinichi, Ran and Kazuha to go wide-eyed in shock. "HEIJI!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP I"M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Hattori yelled at her waking up. Seeing him alive and yelling made Kazuha "seriously I got no sleep when doing this," he yawned "Seriously hearing your high voice is annoying,"

Kazuha lightly smiled and leaned on Hattori's wound making him screech in pain "Sorry for having a high voice,"

"Hey what the hell," Hattori shouted "You stupid or something,"

"What's stupid is the time you chose to sleep," Kazuha shouted.

The two continued to argue making the others sweat drop, and Conan smirked.

"He sure is an interesting one," Conan smirked.

Ran nodded "You can say that,"

Hattori stopped arguing with Kazuha "So Kudo wanna call this one a draw,"

Shinichi smirked "Sure a three-way draw,"

"Three ways?" Hattori raised an eyebrow.

Ran and Kazuha nodded in agreement with Shinichi's statement/

"Because Conan-san solved the case too," Ran explained.

"Yeah, he called Kudo-kun and told him his deduction," Kazuha said.

Hattori then looked at Conan "You did?l,"

Conan crossed his arms "Yeah figured it out after we caught Numabuchi,"

"Seriously," Hattori groaned "First Kudo, then Hakuba and now you look like I got a new rival to show up,"

"Don't push it," Conan said."I only solved it because you two took too long,"

"Hmm," Hattori laid in his bed.

Kazuha smiled "You know it was pretty cool when you saved Ran-chan though,"

"Eh saved her from what," Shinichi blinked.

"From Numabuchi he almost attacked me and I froze in place, and then Conan-san protected me," Ran said.

"So that's why your arm is bandaged up," Shinichi pointed at Conan's arm, and Conan nodded. "Thank you for protection for her,"

"No problem," Conan smiled and Shinichi smiled back.

Ran smiled at seeing the brothers, it was then her mind went back to Conan's cold glare at Numabuchi. "_Why did he have such a cold glare, didn't have to do with what happened to him,"_

…

The next day Shinichi, Conan, and Ran were heading back to Tokyo, they just said goodbye to Hattori and Kazuha and were on a train back. After a couple of hours, they arrived back at the station.

"So how bout I prepare dinner for the three of us," Ran smiled.

"But what about your family," Shinichi said.

"They're both working late so it will just be me at my house," Ran said.

"I see thank you Ran," Shinichi smiled and he looked at Conan "How bout you join us,"

Conan just looked away and refused, but his stomach growled. "Guess I have no choice,"

Both Shinichi and Ran giggled at Conan's embarrassment and all three headed to Shinichi's house. The three arrived at Shinichi's house and Ran prepared dinner for three of them, and Conan and Shinichi waited for her.

"So how was Osaka," Shinichi asked "What you think,"

"It was fine," Conan shrugged. "It was fun,"

Shinichi smiled "I see that's good, thanks for helping with the case,"

Conan signed "Its cool,"

"And for saving Ran," Shinichi said.

"I told you it's okay," Conan told him.

"She told me something happened with Numabuchi. She said he looked scared when he saw you," Shinichi said.

Conan signed "I knew she tells you that, but like I said before Numabuchi was a former member of the Organization, and people from there have a certain scent to them and I guess he felt it from me,"

Shinichi nodded "I see, but what if he exposes,"

"Dude, he's a mentally unstable serial killer who's gonna believe him," Conan said.

"Guess you have a point," Shinichi said. "Just let me know if you find anything,"

Conan smiled "Don't worry I will,"

Shinichi smiled back at him "Thank you," he then offered Conan a fist bump, Conan was reluctant at first but he returned it. "So you sure you don't want to meet them yet,"

Conan signed "As I said, I don't know if I really want to meet my parents,"

"Conan they've been searching for you nearly 18 years now, and now you're here," Shinichi told him "You have to meet them,"

"I know, but things are complicated okay," Conan responded.

Shinichi signed "I know, but if you change your mind come to talk to me," and Conan nodded.

Ran then walked into the dining room with a pot of curry "Dinner's ready,"

"Thank you," the brothers said as they each received a plate.

As the three were eating Conan looked at his brother.

"_Sorry brother but there are some things you are better off not knowing,"_

…

Elsewhere outside an airport, a blonde woman in a fur coat was waiting for her ride. Then a black Porsche pulled up in front of her and she got in.

"Thank you Gin," the woman said.

"Hmm," Gin responded. "So what's your plan to get the traitor Vermouth,"

Vermouth smirked " Patience Gin, It's a big secret, A secret makes a woman, a woman,"

Gin just puffed his cigarette.

Vermouth pulled out a photo of a younger-looking Conan, "Don't worry my little Absinthe-kun we'll see each other soon," she then pulled out another photo "And once we kill you, your princess will join you soon after,"

**A.N Here we are Chapter 15 what do you all think, Future plans for this are Conan meeting Kaito Kid and his parents soon, and Vermouth is here and what are her plans. Be sure to review and stay tuned and goodbye.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Absinthe-kun," a seductive female voice said._

Conan's eyes shot open and he immediately got up from bed, he looked around in a slight panic and saw that he was alone in his bedroom. He put his hand on his chest and started to take deep breaths.

"Damn it," Conan said to himself, he then checked his phone and looked at the time. Conan then remembers he made plans to meet up with the kids and play with them for a bit. He signed to himself, walked to the bathroom.

Conan looked at his reflection and saw the dejected, and tired face. He quickly slapped himself making sure to put on a kind face for the kids when he meets up with them.

**Teitan High School**

"Now this sentence goes like this," the bubbly blonde English teacher said.

Shinichi and Ran were both taking notes of the lecture, well one of them was as Shinichi was on his phones appearing to be texting someone.

"Now class that is all for today,"

"Thank you Jodie-Sensei," the class bowed.

The class then started to leave Jodie then walked up to Shinichi who was still looking at the case files. "Kudo-kun,"

Shinichi snapped out of his thoughts "Yes Jodie-sensei,"

"Class is over," Jodie smiled

Shinichi looked around and saw most of the class "Oh,"

Ran signed "Seriously Shinichi you need to pay attention,"

"Sorry," Shinichi sheepishly grinned.

"Oh don't worry Cool Guy, it's not your fault you're too focused on cases," Jodie teased.

Shinichi pouted in embarrassment, while he heard both Ran and Sonoko laugh.

After school ended, Shinichi, Ran and Sonoko were all walking home, with Jodie-sensei tagging along with them.

"Why are you coming with us Jodie-sensei," Shinichi groaned.

"Shinichi," Ran glared at his rudeness.

"Oh it's okay Mouri-san," Jodie smiled "I just wanna see Kudo-kun solve a case since I never see him do it in person,"

"I highly doubt a case would happen right now," Shinichi grumbled.

As the group was walking they decided to stop by the store, since Ran needed to buy stuff for her family for dinner. Once they arrived at the store, they saw a familiar group coming from the other direction.

"Conan-oniisan you're so cool," Ayumi smiled.

"Yeah you got to teach us that move," Genta grinned.

"With skills like that you can be a J-Leaguer," Mitsuhiko said.

Conan smirked "Thanks kids,"

"Conan," Shinichi said.

"Shinichi," Conan said back, seeing his twin.

"Oh Shinichi-oniisan," Ayumi ran up to him. "Ran-oneesan, Sonoko-neesan, and Jodie-sensei,"

"It's been a while," Mitsuhiko said.

Ran smiled "Hi guys how are you,"

"We're good, we just played a game of soccer with Conan-oniisan," Ayumi smiled.

"I see that's great," Ran smiled "Oh Conan-san, I haven't introduced you yet, this is Sonoko and Jodie-sensei,"

"Hi," Sonoko waved.

"Nice to meet you," Conan greeted the rich heiress. His eyes then went to Jodie "I'm Conan Edogawa,"

Jodie smiled "Oh it's nice to meet you too, are you student at Teitan,"

Conan shook his head "No I moved around a lot so I was homeschooled,"

"I see," Jodie smirked.

"So what are you doing here," Conan asked.

"Oh, I need to get some food for dinner," Ran answered.

"I see," Conan leaned down to the kids, "Hey how bout you guys help Ran-san shop for a bit okay,"

"Sure," the kids smiled.

"And maybe Ran-san will have you over for dinner," Conan smirked he then turned to Ran, "Right,"

Ran smiled and nodded "Yeah I'm making curry tonight,"

Genta grinned "Really let's go,"

"I'll be out here and wait," Conan said.

"I will as well," Jodie smiled, and Everyone else nodded.

"Alright we'll be back in a bit," Ran said and she and the others went inside the store

Once the group went inside Conan leaned against the wall, hands in pockets "So why is an FBI agent acting as a High School English teacher,"

"That's none of your business," Jodie said in fluent Japanese.

Conan smirked "Figures, probably has something to do with them anyway, but why a teacher is someone at the school is connected to them,"

"Maybe, The FBI is doing the best with the intel you provided, but we're not getting much," Jodie told him.

"You guys seem to be working your asses off then," Conan smirked.

"Don't underestimate us," Jodie said "We will take them down, and I have some questions for you"

"And that is"

"Why get yourself involved with your family and those children, you know they'll be in danger if you're found out,"

Conan smirked and shrugged "I only met my brother and his friends, not my parents, and if you want the abridge version of why I contact them, its that I thought it be good to socialize than just be cooped up in the safe house you guys provided,"

"I see, just be careful when you're around them," Jodie nodded. "They're good kids I pray not to see what happens if they caught wind of them,"

"I know, if anything were to happen to them I will never forgive myself," Conan said to Jodie.

Meanwhile, inside the store, Shinichi saw outside the window that Conan and Jodie were talking about something, both carrying a serious face, but he couldn't tell what they were talking about.

"What are they talking about," Shinichi said to himself. It was then Ran gave him more groceries to carry. "Oi Ran,"

"You promised you would carry everything," Ran teased.

Shinichi signed "Fine," the group then went on to continue shopping.

"Listen if you want to share some new information be sure to contact us," Jodie told Conan,

Conan signed and shrugged "Fine, whatever,"

Conan then turned around and started to leave "Well I better be going, tell them I had business to take care of," he waved to her "And give Akai my regards, seeya Jodie-sensei,"

Jodie just watched as Conan just left, and once the group returned from the store she did as he said and explained he had some personal business to take care of.

...

Conan walked back to his apartment, but once he arrived at his door he noticed something odd. Conan saw that someone was in his apartment recently, he opened the door slowly and pulled out his concealed handgun.

Conan carefully checked every inch of his apartment and saw that no one was here and he checked for any hidden explosive triggers and signed in relief when he found none. It was then when he went into his bedroom he found a strange envelope.

Conan's eyes narrowed when he picked it up and saw a familiar purple kiss mark on it. "It can't be," he opened it and saw a letter and it read.

"_We're coming for you Absinthe-kun"_

Conan crumbled the letter in his hand "Vermouth," he growled. It was then Conan's phone started ringing and he checked and saw it was Shinichi.

He picked it up "Now's not a good time,"

"Hey, can you come over to my place for a bit," Shinichi asked.

"What for,"

"Its a surprise, just come over please,"

Conan raised an eyebrow, but he complied with his brother's request. "Fine, I'm on my way,"

"Alright see you then," Shinichi hung up.

Conan signed and headed to the Kudo Mansion. Once he got there he saw an expensive white car was parked outside the gate. "No,"

Conan walked over the mansion, he signed as he knew what was coming. Conan opened the door and he was greeted by his brother and two other people, an adult man and woman.

Conan took a deep breath when he laid eyes on the two.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad"

**A.N. Here we are chapter 16. Conan finally meets his parents, Vermouth is coming. What do you all think short chapter having writer's block right now so maybe a while till the next update. Be sure to review see you then.**


End file.
